Out For Blood: Year One
by DemonicWizard01
Summary: Harry and Hermione grew up in an orphanage. Now they get a visit from some old man. Watch as they go through Hogwarts. Dark Soul Bond Hermione/Harry. Draco/OC. Dumbledore/Weasley Bashing YEAR ONE COMPLETE. **Edits have been finished. Year 2 will hopefully start posting within the next week or so. 10/3**
1. Harry's World

_**Hey Guys this is my new Harry and Hermione AU story. Hope you like it.I hopefully will be posting quite often, but with school it could be hard. Anyways, enjoy!**_

It was late at night at Godric's Hollow on October 31st. Harry Potter was sleeping soundly in his crib. Lily and James Potter were downstairs sleeping on the couch. All seemed well for the Potter's until James started to stir. He heard a noise coming from the front yard. Lily was waking as well. He whispered to Lily,

"Go and get Harry, I'll be right there. It's probably nothing."

She nodded and walked upstairs to get Harry. James crept to the front door, wand in hand, and opened it. Standing in front of him was the most Dark and powerful wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. James's eyes went wide. He stared into those cold, red eyes, knowing this might be his last moments with his wife and son. Voldemort muttered the two words that were in every wizard's nightmare, " _Avada Kedarva._ " Then everything went black. Those were the last moments of James Potter's life.

Meanwhile upstairs, Lily was holding on to Harry for dear life. She felt something pang in her heart and she knew something happened to James. She looked down at the beautiful baby boy in her arms, couldn't feel anything but love. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and she prayed that she was wrong and James was walking up and was about to say everything was alright. To be safe, she barricaded the door with anything she could find. The doorknob started to turn. The things in front of the door weren't strong enough to hold whatever or whoever was trying to get in. She braced herself for the worst and then the door opened. She knew who it was right when she saw those blood red eyes.

"No please, kill me! Let Harry live. I'm begging you!" She pleaded. "Stupid mudblood, Harry Potter will be no more." He sneered. With that he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lily. She turned around, trying to shield Harry from the Dark Lord."Avada Kedarva." He muttered and she was dead. Voldemort started to move up to Harry. Picking up the boy he moved to the door. Holding the child close he muttered,

"You're okay Haden, I'll keep you safe." The boy stopped crying and looked up at the man. He smiled. No a smirk, a smile.

"We're going to go home no my son, nothing can hurt you now." He said. The Dark Lord stepped out of the house and started walking down the path with the boy. Suddenly a person crept out of the shadows and blasted Voldemort with a curse, sending the Dark Lord into oblivion. The person walked over to the boy who was now lying on the old ground crying. Picking him up he said,

"Your father can't hurt anyone anymore little one. Now, off to you uncle and aunt's." The person said.

The next night came around and the boy was brought to the house. He attached a note to Harry and left. Petunia Dursley opened up the door, thinking she heard something and saw a young child there. She picked up the note, leaving Harry sitting there, and read it. Anyone who could have saw her face would have thought that she was finding out that she had cancer. She looked down at the boy with a disgusted face. She call Vernon Dursley and she explained what was going on. She told him that instead of taking him in, they take him an orphanage. Vernon agreed and he drove the boy to the closest orphanage. He told the person there that he couldn't take care of this child and that he needed them to take him. With that he left in quite a rush. The lady at the desk saw a note attached to him saying,

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Born: July 31st, 1980_

She took Harry to a nursery within the orphanage and put him to sleep. She looked at hime with sad eyes, wondering what happened to make that man not want to keep him. She kissed the top of his head and noticed a scar. A lighting shaped scar. She thought that was strange. She thought about how a one year old could get such a specific scar. She shook it off and left to go back to the front desk.

 _ **Meanwhile Somewhere in England**_

The Riddle Manor was chaotic. The Dark Lord had been destroyed by a child. Death Eaters were running around everywhere, in total panic. Lucius Malfoy was trying his best to keep everyone quiet and calm, he knew the truth. People were just starting to clam down when around 150 aurors ran in. They shot multiple spells at the Death Eaters who were clearly caught off guard. They killed around 25 of the Death Eaters, though they didn't want to, and had another 200 round up and sent to Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy managed to get out of the manor before anyone could see or identify him. He apparated to his manor, where his wife, Narcissa and son Draco were. "The Dark Lord is gone, we need to be carful. The Potter's are dead and Haden is gone." Narcissa looked at him in shock and then went up and hugged him, trying not to crush their one year old son in the process.

No one on the dark side that escaped had a pleasant night, and the light side was celebrating. Albus Dumbledore told them the boy who lived saved them and the Dark Lord was gone. They cheered at the thought that if Voldemort ever came back, that Harry Potter would vanquish him. Little did they know how wrong they were. Harry James Potter wouldn't be the savior of Wizarding Britain, no he would be it's downfall.


	2. New Friends Instantly

Harry Potter was lying in a small bed in a even smaller room. The thunder outside was shaking the floor. He could hear the bigger kids outside his room laughing and enjoying themselves. Harry was only 4 years old and he had no friends. Everyone at the orphanage hated him. They teased him for having bad eyesight and smaller. Most of the adults that worked at the orphanage were nice but they didn't seem to notice the constant bullying Harry endured. He couldn't sleep so he got up out of his bed and walked out into the dining room in the orphanage. There were only a few people. There were some 8 year old boys who were much too big for their age playing cards or chess, a couple of adults having tea and talking quietly, and some teenage girls gossiping in the corner. He didn't know where or what to do so he sat down at the end of the table, away from everyone. He tried to escape people as much as he could, but tonight he couldn't escape the wandering eyes that stared at him with dislike. He was just about to go back to his room, when he heard this big crash come from the front door. The doors were huge and hard to miss. The orphanage was very old and the doors were creaky and out of date. He walked up after all the adults went to see what was going on and peered around the corner. Standing in the doorway was a couple, a man and a woman, and a young girl. The couple seemed to stand as far away from the child as they could. The little girl looked around his age. She had bushy brown hair that looked untamable, she was so slim it looked like her parents didn't feed her, as he assumed the couple was her parents. She also was tall. She was about half an inch taller then he was. She looked scared and had tears in her eyes. He thought the girl was perfect. He stopped staring at the girl and started to listen to what the couple was saying.

"I need you to take her, we don't want her anymore." The woman said.

"She is scaring us, please take her. Her name is Hermione Jean. She was adopted but we don't know who her birth parents are." The man who was holding the woman said.

"Alright we can take her if you are absolutely sure about it." Miss Grace, one of the people who worked at the orphanage, asked unsurely.

"We are absolutely sure, here take her." He said pushing the crying girl towards Miss Grace.

"Wait, what is her birthday?" Miss Grace asked before the couple could leave.

"September 19th, 1979." The woman said before rushing out the door with her husband.

Miss Grace sighed and looked down at the little girl who was standing before her.

"Well, I guess we should find you a room shouldn't we Hermione?" Miss Grace said kindly.

Hermione shook her head yes and grabbed the hand that Miss Grace was holding out out to her. They walked strait towards Harry. He quickly scrambled back to the Dining Room and out the other door to his room. He plopped down into bed and thought about Hermione Jean.

That night Harry slept better then he ever did. He had a dream of the cute bushy hair, brown eyed girl he saw yesterday. He felt hatred towards those two people who left her here. _How could_ _someone do that to their own child. I mean even if she wasn't their's_ _truly_ _, didn't they love her?_ He sighed and got out of bed when he heard the bell for breakfast. He changed into some blue jeans and a black t-shirt and walked down the hallway towards the Kitchen. He grabbed a plate and took some of the food that was left. The older children usually got most in the mornings because they got up early. As he went to sit down, he saw Hermione. She was standing in the doorway, not knowing what to do. He put his plate down at his spot and walked over to her.

"Hello, I'm Harry… would you like me to help you get some breakfast?" He asked kindly.

"Hello Harry, I'm Hermione, and yes that would be lovely." She said with a smile.

He walked her over to the kitchen, handed her a plate and gave her all the food she wanted, which wasn't much. He led her over to where he was sitting and pulled a chair across form his out for her. She smiled and sat down across from Harry. As they were eating they talked and laughed. Hermione was more of a loner. She didn't have any friends at home because she loved to read and she was smart for an four year old. She found out that most of the kids didn't like Harry. She didn't know why though. He was a very nice and cute boy. She liked him instantly. They talked for about an hour before they had to do their chores. Harry grabbed his plate and then Hermione's and walked them over to the sink. He cleaned them, put them in the washer and walked back over to Hermione. She smiled at him and they walked off to do their respective chores.

It didn't take much time to do their chores. Once they were done they found each other and decided to go outside. They walked out and sat under a big oak tree. They talked for what seemed like hours before they fell asleep. Hermione unknowingly put her head on his shoulder and they slept until they heard the horrid sound of Miss Patricia, they worst of the woman who worked here. Harry slowly got up and held out a hand for Hermione. She took it and they walked inside hand and hand.

Over the next couple of years, this was what went on everyday. They would get breakfast, do their chores and talk with each other. The older kids started to bully Hermione as well because of her association with Harry. She didn't care though. She grew to love Harry. When they were 7 years old, Hermione and Harry started to teach each other what they were good at. Hermione taught Harry how to read harder and more complex books and she started to tutor him. Harry started teaching Hermione how to defend herself. If the bigger kids were going to come after them, he thought that she should be ready. By the time they were 8 years old, they both got very good at the other's best skill. Harry started to read more and Hermione would use the punching bag a lot more then Harry did. Eventually they started not to be the wimpy kids that everyone knew them to be. They became bullies you could say. They only bullied kids that bullied or bully them. They seemed to scare the older kids away now. They didn't hurt the other kids in front of the teachers, as they now call the woman who live with them. They were very respectful to them. When they turned 9 years old, all they wanted to do was to start sharing a room. They begged the teachers for days on end, and eventually stopped eating until they said yes. Once they saw that Harry and Hermione weren't really going to eat until they said yes, they gave in. Harry moved into Hermione's room as it was much bigger. They split the room in half and they shared the closet. They got so used to each other that they got more comfortable changing in front of each other. They couldn't be away from each other for long period of times. Multiple nights, when Hermione would get a nightmare, Harry would come over to her and sleep in the same bed as her. He would hold her until she wasn't scared anymore. He realized one of those nights that he loved this girl. He loved her more then he loved himself. Hermione felt the same. She would do anything for Harry. She would die for him if she had to. If only she knew that she might have to later in her life.

 **Meanwhile somewhere in Switzerland**

Dumbledore was panicking. His perfect plan to put Harry with the Dursley's, have him grow up badly and then have him fight Voldemort was in ruins. He had no idea where Harry was. He couldn't find him anywhere. He started to give up. Harry would be 9 by now and if he couldn't find him in 9 years, how long would it take? _What do I do? That stupid boy. Why can't he be found. Bloody idiot he is. And_ _those Dursley's too. My plan is ruined because of them!_ He sat down on his chair and thought for hours on end until he just decided to wait two years until Harry would get his letter. He then could start and mentor the boy. _Two years and the boy will be mine._

 ** _I just want to say that the way that Harry and Hermione are acting will be a little strange in their earlier years. The sharing a room might be a little strange, but I thought it fit._**


	3. A Change In Appearance and Electronics

The sun was shining through the windows in Harry and Hermione's small but cozy room. It was about 9:00am and the two 9 year olds were sleeping. Hermione was laying on her right side gracefully, while Harry was sprawled out on the bed arms and legs wide apart. One of his legs was about to fall off the bed. As Hermione started to stir, the sun started to seep more into the room. She stood up, stretched, and walked to the bathroom that Harry and she shared. She took a short shower and dressed in some blue jean shorts and a red tank top. She walked back into the room and woke Harry up. He was reluctant at first, but then Hermione told him what they were doing today.

"Harry, get up, were going to buy the computer today." She said with a smile.

Harry and Hermione have been working a lot around the orphanage lately and Miss Grace decided to pay them a little money for every extra chore they did. They started a year ago, and they finally had enough money to buy the computer they wanted. After Hermione said that, he jumped out of bed and took a 5 minute shower. He then came out wearing black shorts and a red t-shirt matching Hermione's. They walked down to the Dining Room and told Miss Grace they were ready to go shopping. Miss Grace nodded before grabbing her bag and following the two kids out. Over the years, the two had gained a lot of muscle. Hermione, although smaller, was stronger then most boys her age. Harry on the other hand didn't look like a 9 year old at all. He had budding muscle and Hermione was sure that in later years he would have a lot more.

They walked out the front door and headed to shopping center, Miss Grace close behind. Once there, they didn't look twice before heading into the local electronics store. They looked around a bit until they found one they liked. It was pretty big, maybe 25 inches across and it was not as expensive as they thought it would be. The shop owner packed it up, they payed and they left with the computer. **(AN: Lets imagine that in this world, a computer is decently priced.)** They walked around a bit before Hermione said something that surprised Harry.

"Harry can we use the extra money to go and get my hair tamed." She said with a little bit of a nervous laugh.

"Hermione, why on earth do you want to do that! You look beautiful just the way you are." He said while she blushed.

"Thanks Harry, but I don't like my hair like this. I want to have be tame. I don't like my bushy hair. Wavy curls would be wonderful." She said.

"If thats what you want then thats what we will do." He said kissing her cheek.

They walked over to the hair salon and went up to the front desk. They waited for about 5 minutes until a woman came up to them and asked what they wanted.

"Hello there... what can I do for you today?" She asked looking at Hermione and Harry with a look of confusion on her face, not seeing that Miss Grace was outside waiting for them.

"Hello miss, my friend Hermione here would like to get her curled in a wavy fashion." Harry said with a smile.

"...Okay then, please follow me miss."

The woman led Hermione over to a washing station. She took a full 20 minutes washing Hermione's hair, as it was bushy and thick. Leading Hermione over to her workplace, after washing her hair, the woman went on to dry her hair so it was strait. When she was done, Hermione's hair was strait. With the help of a curling iron, Hermione's hair now had wavy look and was very soft. She stood up and she was so happy that she hugged the woman. She ran back to Harry after thanking the woman profusely. They payed the hair stylist and then tipped the woman a very generous tip. They walked off back to the orphanage with Miss Grace and started to set up the computer.


	4. Meeting Dumbledore

Harry and Hermione started to conceal themselves more and more from the people at the orphanage over the next few years. They would only come out for food, chores and when the Miss Grace would tutor them. The rest of the time they would either be up in their room or outside by the oak tree they loved to sit under. Hermione grew interested in learning everything she could. If she couldn't do something, she always wanted to learn how to do it. She would go to the small library that the orphanage had and look up what or how to do that certain thing. She loved to show off her smarts to Harry, who just laughed at her and the way she seemed to brag about everything to him. Harry became interested in the knights of the round table and King Arthur. He found the stories of King Arthur and Merlin fascinating. He wanted to be a great as King Arther one day. He wanted to change the world. Hermione thought he was thinking a little to big but he just pushed it aside. He loved reading about fantasy and all the magical creatures and beings there were. Both Harry and Hermione also are an interest in running. They would wake up really early each morning and go into the large field behind the orphanage and race each other. Hermione seemed to win all the time but Harry refused to believe she was better. Harry and Hermione got closer over the years, which might not seem possible but it is. They shared everything. They didn't keep one secret from each other.

Hermione and Harry were both now 11 and fully enjoying their time together. One day they were in their room reading and talking and a old man walked into the orphanage.

 **Downstairs with Dumbledore and Miss Grace**

 **Dumbledore's POV**

I walked into the old orphanage with the two letters in my robe. I finally found out where Potter was when they started to send out this years Hogwarts letter. I saw Harry Potter's name and I almost fainted with joy. I have looked for him for years and now I finally found him. When I walk through the doors I see numerous things. The first thing I see are 5 kids chasing each other down the hall, almost running me over. The next thing I see is a woman trying to slow the kids down but failing in the process. When she sees me, she stops and smiles.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I'm here to talk about two of the children that are here. They have been accepted into the school I run."

"Oh okay... can we talk before I go and get them?"

"Certainly." I said.

She led me into what looked like a office and she sat down across from me at a coffee table.

"So, I guess my first question is who are the children you are here to see?"

"Mr. Harry Potter and Miss. Hermione Granger."

"So that's what her last name is. Such a sad story those two are."

"What do you mean?" I asked a little concerned.

"Well Harry was brought here at quite a young age. A fat man brought him here very late at night saying that he couldn't care for him. I don't think it was his father because I remember the man and Harry has no physical similarities to him. Anyways before I could ask what his name was, he left Harry in a bundle on the counter with only a small piece of paper with him. All it said was his name, and his date of birth."

"I see. Well I can tell you that you are correct about him not being his father. That man was his uncle who didn't particularly like Harry's parents. Harry's parents were murdered on halloween that same year. I was the one who left them with his uncle and aunt because they were the only other living relative he had."

"Oh my god, thats horrible. Harry doesn't know that does he?"

"No he doesn't. I was going to tell him today when I offered him to come to the school. What happened to Miss Granger when she arrived?"

"Miss Granger is also a sad tale. When she was around 4 years old, her parents dropped her off here. They said that she scared them. I don't exactly know what they mean by that. Like Harry they gave me her name and date pf birth. The strange thing is, they said her name was Hermione Jean. They didn't use the name Granger, as you say her name is. Maybe it was because they didn't want her using their name anymore, but I really have no idea. Anyways, after they left, Hermione spent her first night here, crying I assume, and when she woke up the next morning, Harry befriended her. That was quite odd honestly, Harry was a loner. He didn't talk to anyone, but as soon as he saw that she didn't know what to do, he went over and helped her. They have been very close ever since."

"I guess that is good then, seeing as they might go to school together."

"I have one more question though, what is the name of this school?"

"It's name is Hogwarts. It is in Scotland and it is a school for the gifted. Hermione and Harry spiked our attention."

"Oh alright then." She said. I was glad she didn't ask anymore questions. I started to look around the room and I saw lots of pictures of the kids.

"Which ones are Hermione and Harry if there are any?"

"These are them."

I looked at the picture she pointed at. Harry looked exactly like James but with Lily's green eyes. He had the pitch black hair and small build. _Good, it's still intact. **(AN: Italics will be thoughts from now on.)**_

Hermione was a little smaller then him. She had chocolate brown eyes and brown hair like a birds nest. She had a big smile on her face which showed her two buck teeth. Harry and Hermione looked about 7 in that picture and they were sitting by a big oak tree. Hermione had her head laid on Harry's shoulder and Harry was reaching out to hold her hand. They looked extremely happy. _To bad he has to die in a few years, so sad._

"Alright, I think I trust you. I'll take you to see Harry and Hermione now." She gestured towards the door and led me up the stairs and down the hall towards a room. She knocked and a voice that sounded like a girl's told us to come in. She opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Miss Grace, what a wonderful surprise." Hermione said.

The room looked different then I expected. There were two twin beds, side by side, a small desk with a large computer on it, and the walls were painted green and black. Hermione was laying on her bed reading a book, while Harry was sitting at the desk looking at something on the computer. Just then I noticed that Hermione had a different hairstyle then in the picture. They both looked up and saw me. The raised their eyebrows. I assumed it was because they most likely didn't get any visitors.

"Mr. Dumbledore here would like to talk to you two. I'll be right outside if you need anything." She said smiling they leaving the room. By the time she left, Harry already left the desk and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Hello sir, what can we do for you?" Harry asked.

"Well my name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm here to offer you to come and study at a school I run. It's called Hogwarts. Now Harry, Hermione, have you ever been able to do things that you can't explain or that are out of the ordinary?"

They looked at each other with worried eyes and then looked back at me.

"Well, I once made a pot go flying at a big kid for pushing Hermione." Harry said.

"And I made a book fly off a shelf in the library." Hermione said.

"Well what you were doing there is called magic. Hogwarts is a school that will teach you how to control and harness that magic so you can use it. I came here today to bring your letters to you personally seeing as neither of you had any idea of magic until now."

"Sir, can you show us some magic?" Harry asked. I smiled and pulled out my wand. I pointed it at a picture of the two of them and said a spell that would make the picture start moving. Harry and Hermione watched in awe as they looked at the picture of themselves start moving. They looked back at me and nodded, as if to say they wanted to come to Hogwarts. I handed them the letters and they opened them to read.

"Sir, these are things we can get in London. Where should we go to get them." Hermione asked.

"Ah, to get all your things you need to go to Diagon Alley. I can take you there soon if you would like."

"That would be great, but... I have one more question. I was dropped off here as a baby and I have no idea who my parents are of why they would leave me here, do you know who they are?" Harry asked.

" Good question Harry, I do know who your parents were and let me tell you they were two of the best people I have ever met. After you were born, a dark wizard named Voldemort, who was a very powerful evil wizard, heard about a prophecy that involved you. He thought the best way of handling it was to kill you. On halloween he came to your house where you and your parents were and tried to kill you. He got to you parents and they died but you didn't. When he tried to kill you, it backfired on him causing him to fall. The reason you could live from something so powerful was all because of the love you mother had for you. Before she died, she begged for you life and somehow her love saved you. Have you every wondered how you got that scar on your forehead, Voldemort tried to kill you, leaving a scar on your forehead. Your uncle was the one who brought you here. He didn't want to take care of you after your parents died so he dropped you off here. I'm so sorry for telling you like this but all you should think about is how much your parents loved you. They loved you so much, it saved your life." I said. By the time I finished, Hermione moved over to sit next to Harry, who was crying silently. Hermione hugged him until he stopped.

"Thank you sir, can you give us a moment to get ready and then can we go to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked still hugging Harry.

"Of course, I will see you outside when you are ready. Oh and Hermione, Harry, now that you agreed to come to Hogwarts, you should call me Professor or Headmaster."

"Alright, thank you professor." Hermione said. I left so they could change their clothing. I walked back to the main entrance and waited for Harry and Hermione to come down. I told Miss Grace that I would be taking them to get their school supplies and I would have them back by 6:00pm.

They finally came to the entrance hallway and we walked out. I started telling them all about Hogwarts and what it would be like.

 **Hey guys, I've been getting a lot of heat because of some of the things said in the story. I just want to say, please don't keep commenting on these things. Trust me, I got it. After 20 comments, I understand. Please think about how this is a AU and not exactly realistic. Thanks for everyone that has read regularly and commented nicely.**


	5. Diagon Alley, Letters, and New Heritage

_**Hey guys. So I had an idea on how to go on for the rest of the story. I know this isn't exactly what I had planned, but I hope this will give the story a lot more to go on and maybe make it a lot longer and more interesting. Anyways hope you enjoy! ;)**_

 **Harry's POV**

We walked into a place called The Leaky Cauldron. There were witches and wizards all around. A good amount of them greeted Professor Dumbledore. He smiled and said he was on Hogwarts business and we were on our way. We walked to the back and we entered a small room. It didn't have anything but a brick wall. Dumbledore took out his wand and pressed a number of the bricks in a certain order. All of a sudden, the wall started to move the bricks moved out of the way. It created a small doorway into Diagon Alley. We stepped through the passageway and our eyes bulged. The sight in front of us was amazing. There were people all over shopping and helping children. Most of them seemed to be rushing although I have no idea why. This place was amazing. We walked forward and were almost run over by a owl. It zoomed passed Hermione's head, almost knocking her down in the process. We kept walking and every time we saw something new, we thought it was the coolest thing ever.

"Alright you two, I'm going to take you to Gringotts, it's the best wizard bank in the world. Harry your parents left you a fair amount of money after they died, so we will go to you vault and pull some out for you. Hermione, I'm sorry but because your parents are muggles, Hogwarts will be providing enough money for your supplies. After we get your money Harry, I have to go talk to someone named Hagrid. While I am talking with him, you and Hermione should keep getting your things and then I can talk you back home." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you professor, but I must insist that I pay for Hermione. If you say I have a good amount of money, I would like to pay for her. It would make me feel better." I said.

"Mr. Potter, I don't know if I can allow that. I must insi-" He said before I cut him off.

"Professor please, I really want to buy for Hermione. We have been together almost all our lives and we share everything. The least I cant do for her is pay for her school supplies. And before you say no again, I must tell you that I'm not going to be taking no for an answer." I said sternly.

He frowned and then eventually agreed. He took us over to Gringotts and when we entered, we couldn't take our eyes off the many goblins Dumbledore told us would be here.

We walked up to the biggest desk on the back and Dumbledore told the goblin that we need to get to the Potter vault.

"Do you have the Potter key?" He asked.

Dumbledore pulled out a small brass key and handed it to the goblin. He led us to the back and into a room. When we entered we saw a small cart. Hermione and I took the front seat, while Dumbledore took the back. The goblin stood in the front and started to drive the cart off. We arrived at a vault after what seemed to be seconds.

"Vault number 687." He said. He pulled out the key Dumbledore gave him and put it in the key slot. He turned it and the door started to move. Hinges started to change themselves and the door slowly moved open. We stepped inside the vault and before our eyes was many piles of gold coins. There had to be at least 50 piles. They towered almost to the ceiling which was around 25 feet in the air. Hermione and I stared in awe.

"I think I have enough money to cover Hermione as well as myself." I said still staring at the massive piles of money. We grabbed a bag that hung on the wall and shoved a good amount of coins into it. We then walked back out and went back into the cart.

When we arrived back at the Gringotts lobby we started to walk out when Dumbledore said,

"Harry, Hermione, as I told you I need to go and talk to the groundskeeper, Hagrid. While I'm gone you should go shopping. I made sure you letters had the shops listed." He handed us the letters.

"We shall meet back here when you are done." He said before walking out. Hermione and I walked out into the busy street and looked at our letters. We decided to go and get our robes first. We headed to a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. When we entered, we saw a woman, who we presumed was Madam Malkin, running around frantically. I assumed she was very over worked. We waited in line behind a boy and a taller man. They boy had sandy blond hair, like the older man, He was about my height, which was tall for our age, and he seemed to be arguing about something with the older man.

"But Father, I want a broom stick this year. Why do we have to stick to Hogwart's rules. I wont be playing on the team, but I could go and practice." The boy said sounding quite annoyed.

"Draco, no. I promise I will get you the best broom next year when you make the team. When will the bloody line get smaller. I swear it hasn't moved since we stepped into this place." The older man said sounding very annoyed as well.

Just as the boy, named Draco, was about to argue back, someone bumped into him and was pushed into me. He cursed under his breath and turned around to see who he hit.

"I'm sorry, are you alright." I said to him.

"Yes fine, you? And it's not your fault, some arse pushed me." He said.

"Draco language." His father said, turing around.

Draco held out his hand to me.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said.

"Harry Potter." I said back. "And this is my friend Hermione." I said, gesturing towards Hermione, who smiled.

"Ah, so your the famous Harry Potter." Draco's Father said. "Lucius Malfoy. So are you two going to Hogwarts this year? Draco is going."

"Yes we are."

"Well hopefully you two are in Slytherin. It is the best house."

"House?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, in Hogwarts there are 4 houses, named after the founders." He said. Apparently Dumbledore forgot to mention that little detail.

"Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each house has a quality that you need to be in it. Hufflepuff is for loyalty, Ravenclaw is for smarts, Gryffindor is for bravery, and Slytherin is ambition. Honestly, the only house that is worth being in is Slytherin, the others are useless. I guess Ravenclaw is decent, but Gryffindor's are always bragging about themselves and are so stuck up. Hufflepuff on the other hand is usually for the wizards or witches that are less capable of doing great thing. But that is just my opinion." He said.

"Oh. I guess then we hope to be in Slytherin too." Hermione said.

"Great. Anyways I'll talk to you later. Maybe we can sit together on the train." He said after finishing getting his robes fitted. We walked up to Madam Malkin and got our robes fitted. After that we headed to a book store called Flourish and Blotts. We bought all the books we needed on the list, but Hermione insisted we get some others. She bought a book called, Hogwarts a History and a bunch of other. By the time we finished in the book store, we had almost ran out of money. We hadn't even gotten halfway through the list.

"Should we go and find Dumbledore or just see if we can get into my vault another way?" I asked.

"Lets try getting in without the key. I don't really want to have to find Dumbledore or bother him." She said.

We walked back over to Gringotts and back up to the desk in the middle.

"Excuse me sir, but is there a way to get into my vault without a key. Professor Dumbledore has it and he left." I asked.

"Yes, we could take a blood sample to verify you are aloud into the vault." He said getting down from his seat. He lead us to a room in the far back. He pulled out a needle, a piece of parchment and told me to put a drop of blood on it. I did as he said and dropped the blood onto the parchment. All of a sudden, words started to appear on the paper. It said,

 _Haden Carlton Riddle- Biological Name_

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle- Biological Father_

 _Kathleen Claire Riddle- Biological Mother_

 _Harry James Potter (Adoptive Name)_

 _James Alexander Potter- Adoptive Father_

 _Lily Estelle Evans- Adoptive Mother_

 _Blood Status- Pureblood_

Hermione and I stared at the parchment. We had no idea I was adopted. Either Dumbledore forgot or didn't mention it on purpose, or he doesn't know. Something tells me he knew because he knew my parents very well.

"I- I'm adopted. Merlin. This just got complicated." I said.

Hermione being as smart as she is asked the goblin a very good question.

"... Can I also do one of those blood tests. I'm adopted too." He nodded and handed her a parchment and a new needle. She put a piece of blood on the parchment and the words started to appear again.

 _Nikki Grace Lestrange- Biological Name_

 _Rodlophus Fredrick Lestrange- Biological Father_

 _Bellatrix Celeste Lestrange- Biological Mother_

 _Hermione Jane Granger- Adoptive Name_

 _Danial John Granger- Adoptive Mother_

 _Jane Clarrisa Granger- Adoptive Mother_

 _Blood Status- Pure-Blood_

Hermione started to tear up. She now knew something about her heritage. She could finally find some more things about her parents. I smiled and hugged her. The goblin looked at my parchment and nodded. He didn't bother looking at Hermione's, or Nikki's.

"Hey, do you want me to call you Hermione or Nikki?" I asked.

"Lets start with Hermione for now. At least until I get used to Nikki. What about you? Should I start calling you Haden?" She asked smirking.

"Lets stick with Harry until I get used to it as well." I said smirking back. Before the goblin left to get a cart ready, Hermione asked a very good question, again.

"... Excuse me sir, do I have a vault? Or should I just keep using Harry's?" She asked him. He looked at the parchment and his eyes widened and then he started to back away.

"... Yes, yes you do. I can take you there if that is what you wish." He asked frantically.

"That would be great." She said looking very confused. He nodded and hurried out to the carts. We rode until we ended up at vault 897. Instead of using a key, Hermione had to put a hand on the door. As soon as her hand was on the door, it started to do the same thing as it did at my vault. As it opened, our eyes not only bulged, but our mouths opened wide. In front of us was more then double the amount of coins in my vault. There were at least 150 piles of gold coins. In the middle of the room, there was three trunks and a table. We walked up to it while the goblin looked like he was cowering in the corner. On the table were three envelopes. One said, 'Do not open unless you want to die'.

"Charming." I said and she laughed. Another said, 'When you turn 18'.

"Strange." I said. And the third said, 'For Nikki Grace Lestrange's eyes only'.

"You should take it." I said. She took it and put it in her bag. We moved over to the trunks. On each of them, there was a name. One said, 'Rodulphus Lestrange', another said, 'Bella Lestrange', and the last said, 'Nikki Lestrange'. She picked up her own and walked back over to the door. She took a bag off the wall and filled it up with a lot of coins.

"I'm paying for the rest. I certainly have enough." She said smiling. I agreed and we headed back to the lobby. We had almost finished our shopping after that. We just needed our wands. We headed to a shop called Olivanders. We went inside.

"Hello?" I said rather loudly. I repeated it twice before a old man came around the corner. He smiled.

"Harry Potter, finally you're here. And it looks like you brought a friend. What is your name sweetheart." He asked. I looked at him strangely. I didn't know how he knew my name.

"Hermione Granger." She said. We had both agreed to keep our real names quiet until we met our real parents.

"Well I assume you're here for your first wands. Wonderful." He said without even letting us answer. He left for a moment and came back with about 15 boxes in his arms. He put them down on the desk and gestured for me to come and try one out.

After many attempts to get the right wands, Hermione and I finally found the right ones. Hermione got a 10 and ¾ inch vine wood, dragon heartstring wand. I got a 11 inch holly, phoenix feather. Ollivander went on about how my wand was curious because the person who gave me my scar had the same core. Not knowing what to think, Hermione and I left to go and meet up with Dumbledore. He took us back home and we slept a dreamless night with smiles on our faces.

The next morning, Hermione decided to read the letter.

 _Dear Nikki,_

 _If you are reading this, we either died, you found out about your "adoption" by yourself or we told you and came here together. Either way, there are many things we need to tell you. Not all will be said in here, but you will know your destiny in time. I first want you to know that we never put you up for adoption. When you were about a year old, your father and I were being hunted by a group known as the Order of the Phoenix. See your father and I were loyal to the Dark Lord._

 _If you are reading this without knowing us, you might think we are bad people. We are not. Most people think that the Dark Lord is trying to kill all muggles and muggle borns, but he isn't. All he is trying to do is show people that pureblood should have more rights then muggleborns. He doesn't want the muggleborns in our society because he thinks that they will ruin our traditions. He wants to keep old traditions. Anyways, as I said, The Order of the Phoenix was hunting us for supporting him. We were staying at the Malfoy Manor with my sister. Her family left for the night and it was just your father, you and myself. We were about to put you in bed that night when we heard a loud crash. I took you and ran after your father told me he was going to investigate. It got quiet after a few more crashes. I started to creep forward to see what was going on. Before I knew what was happening, I was restrained as well as your father, and your were taken. The people who took you were part of the Order._

 _The person that is in charge of the Order is a man named Albus Dumbledore. He has it out for us. He thinks that I tortured the Longbottom family, but I didn't. That was someone else. We have no idea who or why and it was pinned on me. You weren't adopted, you were kidnapped from us. Both your father and I were put in Azkaban shortly after. In my cell I wrote the three letters that were on the table in the vault. The one that says to open when 18, you should do just that. When you are 18, there is some more things you need to know. The other one is for you to open when your father and I get out of Azkaban._

 _After you were taken, your father lost it. He said he would get revenge for what they did. I on the other hand stayed quiet. I didn't vow revenge, I let your father have that. I'm hoping to get out of the hell hole well before the time I should be. If I do, I will then get your father out and then I will get you back. We love you so much and the day you were taken and we were sent to Azkaban was the worst of our lives. When you go to Hogwarts, you need to do a couple of things. Number one is do not tell Dumbledore you know your heritage. He won't think twice and he will erase your second thing is I want you to befriend Draco Malfoy. He should be in your year. He is my nephew and your cousin._

 _Don't tell him who you are until you become friends and he invites you to the manor. When you are at the manor, find his mother and father and show them this letter. They should know what it means. If you are reading this and I am not with you, then I shall know you have read it. I put a charm on it before I went to Azkaban and my magic was restrained so that I get a signal when you read it. Just remember that I love you so much and so does your father. Hopefully when the Dark Lord rises again, you can find a place in your heart to understand that what he is doing is not wrong. He doesn't want to kill muggleborns, he wants to control them and keep them out. He only kills when it is necessary. The story of him killing the Potter's is all fake. I will tell you everything when you are ready. He was also taken and sent to the Potter's as they were a part of the order. I'm not going to tell you who his father is or where he is because you will need to find that out on your own. He will also be at Hogwarts. Again, remember we love you so much and we hope to see you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

Hermione had tears in her eyes at the end of reading her letter. She showed it to Harry and he was also tearing up. Now that they knew all of that, they knew they couldn't trust Dumbledore. They planned to put on a act when they got to school.

 **Somewhere In Azkaban**

Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting in a cell adjacent to her husband's. She was still thinking about that night. The night that her life was ruined by the people she was trying to keep away from her daughter. She was about to go to sleep when she got this pain in her right arm. She looked down, and on her arm were the words, 'It Was Read'. Bellatrix started to cry tears of joy. Rodophus heard and ran to the door of his cell, trying to find out what was wrong with her.

"Rodo, she read it, Nikki read the letter. Our baby knows! She knows!" She screamed.

He started crying too. All that they needed now was for the Dark Lord to rise again so that they could see their child once again

 _ **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it. As I said before the chapter, I don't know if all of you will like it. If you don't, no worries. I can change it and I can go a different route where Harry isn't adopted and Hermione isn't a Lestrange. I know this is COMPLETELY different from the original story, but oh well. Anywy, tell me what you think! I'll post more later! ;)**_


	6. Train Ride and Sorting

**Hey guys! I just want to say, Thank You for all the support. You guys are great. The comments and reviews are amazing! Enjoy the Chapter! ;)**

The day Hermione and Harry read the letter, was a day filled with emotions. Harry was coping with the fact that he was kidnapped like Hermione was. He was also comforting Hermione. Hermione was a mess. She was either crying because of what her mother had say in the letter and for what happened to her, or she was thinking of what to do about it. She was desperate to meet her parents. She didn't hate her adoptive parents for what happened with the kidnapping, but she did hate them for leaving her at a orphanage at the age of 4. She hated them for it, but she also was thankful to them. If they didn't leave her at the orphanage, then she wouldn't have met Harry. Harry had been there for her for almost her whole life. He was her best friend. She didn't have one of those until she came to the orphanage. After breakfast that day, Harry and Hermione were sitting on a couch in the orphanage. Hermione was trying to take a nap, while Harry was reading a book they got at Diagon Alley. Hermione kept on trying to fall asleep, but all she could think about was her parents and what her mother's letter said. _Who would kill_ _the Potter's? Who is Tom Marvolo Riddle and what the hell does he have to do with all of this? What on earth should I do when we get to Hogwarts and have to play nice to Dumbledore? How is Harry the boy-who-lived if The Dark Lord didn't try to kill him?_ All the questions she had were floating around in her head. She finally admitted she couldn't fall asleep and leant up against Harry's shoulder.

"You want to talk about it Mione'?" He asked.

"No, I just want my parents back. I want to get to know them. I want them to tell me who and why your father is so important that she can't tell me through the letter. You know?"

"I know Mione', we just have to play dumb and act like we know nothing until the Dark Lord rises again." He said.

"Yeah I guess." She said not very convinced.

The next few weeks went by very slowly. All they could think about was Hogwarts and the letter. Everyday, they seemed to be doing the same thing. They would get up and go downstairs for breakfast, shower and get dressed and then they would go back to their spot on the couch they were on the first day after the letter was read. When the day came to go to King Cross Station, they got Miss Grace to drive them. When they got there, she said goodbye and would see them in the summer. They pulled out their tickets.

"What? There is no platform 9 and ¾. Where are we supposed to go?" Harry asked.

"Hey, there's Draco. Lets ask him." Hermione said before she started pushing her stuff towards them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, I'm Harry Potter. We met at Diagon Alley. I was wondering if you could show us where the platform is." Harry asked.

"Of course. Please follow me." He said walking towards the wall in between platforms 9 and 10. "All you have to do run through the wall in between platforms 9 and 10. I would do it at a running start. It might be a little hard your first time. Draco here hasn't done it either." He said.

"Alright, just run towards the middle of the wall?" Hermione asked.

"Correct. Mr. Potter why don't you go first." He said. Harry backed up a little and then waited until no muggles were around. He then started running towards the middle of the wall. When he looked like he was about to crash into it, he went strait through. Hermione went next and then Draco and Draco's father. When they got to the other side, there was a big red and gold train. There were lots of parents saying goodbye to their children and children trying to get away from their parents and onto the train. Draco hugged his father and walked off with Hermione and Harry. They got on the train just as the horn sounded, saying it was time to leave. The trio found a compartment near the back and sat down.

"So Draco, do you know anyone that will be at Hogwarts this year?" Hermione asked trying to start conversation.

"My friends Blaise and Theo will be there, but they are probably lost on the train right now." He said laughing. "They are smart, most of the time, but sometimes they are thick." He added.

"Cool, I guess. Anyways I had a question. I heard about the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry. What is that all about?" She asked. She read about it in her new book Hogwarts a History.

"Ah yes, the rivalry. It basically goes back to the founders. Salazar Slytherin, the founder of the Slytherin house, and Godric Gryffindor, founder of Gryffindor, had a disagreement. Basically, Slytherin wanted the school to be closed off from muggleborns and Gryffindor had a different opinion. He thought that muggleborns had a right to be taught. After that, Slytherin left the school. Ever since, the houses have been rivals. That reminds me, what blood type are you. I know your a halfblood Harry, but what about you?" He asked Hermione. She looked at Hermione and nodded.

"Pureblood. Just don't go advertising that around. I don't really want Dumbledore in my business. If people got word I am pureblood, but haven't heard the name Granger, they will get suspicious. Lets just say that I'm adopted." She said, leaving out important details.

"Oh okay, I won't as long as your in Slytherin." He said.

"I have a feeling I will be as well as Harry." She said smirking. The rest of the train ride went well. They were getting along with Draco well and when the trolley came around, they got every type of candy. Hermione offered to buy and when Draco saw how much money she had, his eyes widened, but he didn't ask any questions. When they arrived at Hogwarts, they made their way off the train and headed over to the big man who was calling all the 'firs' years' as he said. They got on boats and rode them to the castle. When it came in view, everyone's eyes widened and they stared in shock and awe. The castle was huge. It was beautiful in the night. The light coming out of the windows, made it even more beautiful. They arrived at shore and the big man named Hagrid led them to two big doors. He said a professor name Mcgonagall would be out to see them in a minute. While they waited. A red haired boy came up to Draco.

"Malfoy, I hoped you weren't here this year. I wish that your family got caught for being the death eaters they are and put in Azkaban." he sneered.

"Good to see you to Weasley. I see you got the hand-me-down robes from one of your many useless brothers." Draco sneered back. This made Harry and Hermione chuckle. The Weasley boy noticed and turned to Harry and Hermione.

"And who might you two be? I guess your Malfoy's new 'friends'. I didn't know that as even possible. Ron Weasley." He half sneered, half said.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is..." She said letting Harry speak, knowing it would cause a commotion when he said his name.

"Harry Potter." Harry said. That was all he had to say for the red head to stop talking and gape at Harry.

"And by the way, I don't like how your talking to my friend Draco here. He was actually nice to us, unlike you and your hand-me-down robes as he put it." Harry said, laughing at the last part.

Before he could come up with something to say, a medium sized old witch came out of the doors. She had a tall pointy hat on her head, and long black robes with a spot of red and gold on them.

"Hello everyone. I am Professor Mcgonagall. Before we go in to get you all sorted let me say a few things. There a four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Everyone will be sorted into one of the four. It will act as your family at Hogwarts. You will sleep in the same dorm as your house, eat at the same table, and earn points for said house. You will gain points for good things you do and lose them for bad things. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win House Cup. You will be sorted in front of the rest of the school, so I reckon you get as ready as you can. Alright, now everyone follow me." She said, leading everyone into the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione gaped at the Great Hall. It was huge. There were four tables, all with different kids with different colored robes. The ceiling looked like the stars and had candles lit that were floating in mid air. As they made their way to the front of the Great Hall, all Hermione and Harry could think about was what would happen in their years to come, with their parents and Slytherin,a s they were sure they would get into. They saw a stool with a raggy old hat sitting on top of it. It kid of looked like it had a face. Before they could say anything, it starting singing. Hermione and Harry couldn't keep up with the hat's saong, as they were too astonished with the Great Hall still. After the hat finally finished it's long and awful song, Professor Mcgonagall started to talk again.

"When I call you name, please come and it on the stool and I will place the hat on your head."

"Hannah, Abbot" She said.

A girl, a little shorter then Harry walked up to the stool nervously and sat down. When the hat was on her head it started muttering things only she could hear. After about 30 seconds, the hat shouted Hufflepuff. The girl walked over the table. It was bursting with applause. This happened to about 15 more student before Hermione's name was called.

"Hermione Granger." She called.

Hermione walked up to the stool and sat down.

 **Hermione's POV**

I walked up quickly and sat down. The professor placed the hat on my head and it started talking.

 _Ah, Miss Granger, or should I say, Miss Lestrange._ When it said that my eyes widened. I assumed people saw it because a few started talking. _You could do great in Ravenclaw, very smart I see._ _Gryffindor would be good as well. Your very brave. Hufflepuff too, your very loyal to the people you care about. But knowing who your family is, and because you are also cunning and ambicious, I think it has to be, Slytherin!_

I smiled and glanced over at Harry and Draco, who were beaming. I made my way over to the Slytherin

table, that was clapping. I noticed that none of the other tables were clapping, a they did for the other houses. I shook a bunch of hands and got pat on the backs from multiple people in my house. I sat down and looked back up at the hat. It had already gone through 4 people by the time I actually got back to reality.

 **No One's POV**

After Hermione went, Draco went. He went up to the stool and sat down. Within 5 seconds of the hat being on him, it screamed Slytherin. Not long after Harry went.

"Harry Potter." She said. At the sound of Harry Potter's name being said, the Great hall erupted into chatter. People were saying things like, 'The Harry Potter,' or 'Is that really him, wow he looks different then I expected.'

 **Harry's POV**

I walked up to the stool and sat down. As I walked up , I looked at Dumbledore who was smiling at me. I put on a smile. I really wanted to run up and hit him in his stupid little face for what he did to me and Hermione. While I was walking, I noticed the chatter coming from the students. I was very annoyed with all the attention I was getting. I just hoped that if I got into Slytherin, that I wouldn't get any more attention then I already had. I was praying to be in Slytherin. I thought if I asked the hat to put me there, I would be in Slytherin. Mcgonagall placed the hat on my head. _"Ah, Harry Potter, I was wondering when you would be coming along. But I guess you found out you're not actually a Potter, no a Riddle. Slytherin is your direct ancestor. You know, when your father was up on this stool, he had no idea as well. Anyways, there seems to be only one place to put you. Slytherin!_ " It shouted and then everything went silent.

 **No One's POV**

No one moved. No one was clapping. Harry stood there for a second and then smiled and made his way over to the Slytherin table. When he started walking, the Slytherin table burst into clapping. Everyone at the table was standing up. The other tables were staring in shock. All the professors looked horrified. Dumbledore looked like he knew this might happened, but he also looked worried. After a bunch of congratulations were given, he sat down next to Hermione and hugged her, Draco on the other side of her. He patted Harry on the back. That surprised everyone again. No one knew that he knew anyone that would be going here, except Dumbledore that is. After the sorting was finished, Dumbledore walked up to the podium.

"Hello students and welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before I let you start the feast, I would like to say a few words. The forbidden forest is forbidden, hence the name." He said glaring at a couple red heads at the Gryffindor table, who looked like Ron Weasley's siblings. " And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." He said. "Now on to the feast."

All of a sudden, food of all kinds appeared in front of Harry, Hermione and Draco. They ate like kings that night and were very happy. After dinner was over, they were led to their common rooms. Slytherin's was in the dungeons. When they got their, the Slytherin prefects made a speech. All they said was that this was their family here and we protect our family. They also said that the other houses will ostracize us and it is our job to protect each other and stick together. After the speech the girls headed to their dorms and the boys to theirs. Harry was sharing with Draco, and his two friends Theo and Blaise. They were really nice Harry decided once he met them. Hermione was bunking with a girls Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent. They were all alright, but Hermione had a feeling that she would be hanging around Harry and Draco much more. Out of all of them, Daphne was her favorite. That night Hermione had a good night's sleep. She hadn't had one of those in a very long time and it was a nice change.

 **Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed! I'll be updating soon! ;)**


	7. Quidditch and Confrontations

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! ;)**

The next morning Hermione got up early to take a shower and meet Harry and Draco in the common room. After 15 minutes, she got out of the shower and got dressed into her now Slytherin robes. She then walked out into the common room. To her surprise, Harry and Draco were already there waiting for her. They were playing wizard chess. Hermione personally thought it was a barbaric game. She loved muggle chess, but wizard chess was just horrible. She walked over to them and sat down on the chair next to where they were sitting.

"Morning." She said purposely not looking at the game.

"Morning Mione'. How did you sleep?" Harry asked.

"Better then I have slept in weeks." She said smiling. "You guys ready to go and get breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure, once we finish this game." Draco said. Hermione rolled her eyes and read her book until they finished their game. Once they had, the trio headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they walked through the halls, they got many stares. Most weren't mean, but some Gryffindors glared at them when they thought they weren't looking. Standing outside the Great Hall, they could hear lots of conversion. As they steeped through the gigantic doors, all the talking stopped. They glanced over to the Gryffindor table before going to their own. Ron Weasley sat across from Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, next to him was Neville Longbottom. Once Hermione and Harry heard they name Longbottom, they knew that was the son of the family that Hermione's mother allegedly tortured to insanity. Ron looked up when the trio looked over and his face moved to a scowl. Harry, Hermione and Draco smirked before walking over to their table. They ate their breakfast before Professor Snape came around with their time tables. They all had the same one, to their surprise. Their first two classes were Transfiguration with Ravenclaw and Double Potions Gryffindor. They groaned at the sight of Double Potions. Not because of the class, but who it was with.

They're first two classes were fairly uneventful. Ravenclaws were easy to work with, considering none of them hated them to the core. Potions was harder. Ron made it his mission to insult Draco whenever Snape didn't notice. He would say some snarky remark before turning back to his work. Snape almost caught him saying one of these insults but sadly missed it. Hermione eventually had enough and she raised her hand.

"What is it Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Sorry Professor, but Weasley over here keeps distracting me by saying insults to Draco. I can't focus on what your saying with all of the noise he is making." She said in the sweetest voice she had.

"Well thank you for telling me, 10 points to Slytherin for telling the truth and helping a classmate. As for you Mr. Weasley, 15 points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class and 5 more points for insulting another student for no reason." He said. Hermione, Harry and Draco smirked, while the other Slytherin's were trying to contain their laughter. The rest of the class went by smoothly.

After Potions, they had a break and then flying lessons. Hermione wasn't particularly excited about this class. She never was fond of heights. They headed down to the Quidditch pitch and waited for Madam Hooch. When she arrived, she instructed everyone to stand on the left side of a broom that was on the ground. They did so and then she said to put your hand over the broom and yell up.

"Up!" Harry yelled and it flew up into his hand. Hermione smiled at him and tried it herself. It took her a couple tries but she eventually got it. Draco got it right after Harry did. Madam Hooch then told them to mount the brooms and only go a few feet off the ground and then down again. Sadly, Longbottom couldn't follow a simple direction and he flew up 20 feet before falling and breaking his wrist. The Slytherin's laughed before Madam Hooch took Neville to the hospital. Draco walked over to where Neville fell and saw a small ball on the ground. He walked back over to Harry and I and said,

"Lets fly up there and put Longbottoms' rememberall on the roof."

"No I won't, Harry you know I'm afraid of heights! But by all means go you two, it will be quite fun to watch." She said smirking. The boys nodded before walking over to everyone else with Hermione.

"Did you see his face, maybe if the fat lump would give this a squeeze, he would remember to fall on his fat arse!" Draco said laughing. The other Slytherin's also started laughing. Harry and Hermione smirked.

"Give it here Malfoy." Ron Weasley said getting angry.

"No, I think I leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about on the roof" Draco said before himself and Harry got on their brooms and flew about 30 feet up. Harry was a bit unsteady at first but he eventually got the hang of it.

"What's the matter Weasley, a bit out of you reach." Draco said.

They started throwing the rememberall back and forth. They didn't come remotely close to dropping it once. At about the third toss Ron mounted his broom and flew right in between them.

"What an idiot." Hermione said smirking. She knew that Ron wouldn't be able to get the remeberall from Harry and Draco.

"Give it here Malfoy." He paused and then continued. "And Potter or I'll knock you off your brooms!" He said shaking on his broom. Hermione thought that was really ironic.

"Is that so." Harry said before Ron lunged at Draco who at the time had the rememberall in his hand.

Draco flipped. Hermione held her breath when he did that. She expected him to fall, luckily he didn't.

"Have it your way then." Draco said before motioning to Harry. Harry zoomed 50 feet ahead of Draco and he threw it to him. It was a little in front of Harry so he flew to catch in right before it went through a window. Harry caught it and then threw it back to Draco. Ron eventually got the rememberall back and flew down to the ground and was congratulated by the rest of the Gryffindors. The Slytherin's were still pleased knowing that was annoying to Weasley and the rest of the Gryffindors. Little did they know that Professor Snape was in Professor McGonagall's office when this was going on and saw what happened. Professor McGonagall didn't notice and when he left her office, he headed down to the pitch.

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy. Come with me. Now!" He said. Harry and Draco shared a worried look and went with him. Hermione was fuming with anger. She was mad at them for being reckless and going towards the windows, but she was more angry with their head of house.

Harry and Draco followed Professor Snape through the hallways until they stopped at a door. It was the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Professor Barnes, could I borrow Mr. Flint for a moment please." He said. **(A/N. Sorry for not saying** **this earlier on but Voldemort isn't in Quirrel's body. Ignore the original book completely. So the DADA teacher is just someone random)**

"Certainly." He said and Marcus Flint walked out of the room.

"Mr. Flint, I assume you recognize these boys. I am pleased to inform you that I think we might have found a new Seeker and Chaser. I know we are down on those positions." Snape said. Harry and Draco's jaws dropped to the floor. They quickly regained composure though and beamed.

"Wonderful. Who is which position?" He asked.

"Mr. Potter should be seeker and Mr. Malfoy chaser." Snape said.

"Okay, should I start to train them now?" Flint asked.

"Yes. You three are excused from your next class. I will let your professors know." Snape said. He walked away and Marcus went and got some of the gear they would need.

It turns out that Harry is a fast learner. Draco already knew how to play but Harry didn't. He got the hang of it quite quickly though. They practiced for an hour and a half before they left the pitch. Flint said they should come by and find him so they could practice. Harry and Draco made they're way back to the common room to find a pacing Hermione.

"Where they bloody hell were you! I was worried Dumbledork expelled you! I can't believe you! What did Snape do? Are you expelled? Are you in detention for the rest of your time here? And why the bloody hell are so sweaty!?" She yelled at them.

"Hold on, did you just call Dumbledore, Dumbledork?" Draco asked laughing.

"Yes, it's his new nickname, now on with explaining. WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU TWO IDIOTS?"

"Calm down Mione'! We didn't get expelled. We got put on the Quidditch team. Apparently Snape pulled a few string and now we are on the team. Draco is chaser and I'm seeker." Harry said smirking at her expression. Her expression was like theirs', jaw on the ground. She gained he composure and then smiled before hugging them both. They sat and talked about Quidditch for some time until dinner.

They headed down to the Great Hall, still talking about everything that happened. When they got there, they were met by more stares then usual. Everyone had heard about what happened.

"Ah, it's Potter and Malfoy. I guess your here to enjoy your final meal under these roofs." Ron sneered.

"Actually Weasley, were here to enjoy one of the many more meals we will eat here. Sorry to ruin your happiness, but we weren't expelled. Actually quite the opposite." Draco sneered and then smirked back.

"What the hell do you mean by that Malfoy." He said. Draco was about to answer when eight owls flew in. They dropped the two heavy packages into Draco and Harry's arms. They walked over to their table and started unwrapping the packages. Inside were the newest brooms. They came from Draco's father. The note that came with them said,

 _Draco,_

 _I'm glad you made the team without my help. I bought these for you so you get a good start. Give the other to Harry for me. I heard you made the team together and let this be a gift from me to him. Have fun and I expect good grades from you. I'll see you at Christmas. Oh and by the way, feel free to invite your friends over if they want. We would be more then happy to have them._

 _Father_

Draco and Harry smiled and Hermione was beaming. They looked back over to Weasley and he was even redder then his hair and fuming. He was about to start screaming, when Dumbledore raised his hand to start dinner. They sat and chatted. Many of the Slytherin's came over to congratulate them. They had a peaceful night from then on.

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I want to say, as I said earlier, this story DOES NOT FOLLOW THE ORIGINAL BOOK! Characters are also a bit OOC. I just want to make sure everyone knows that.**


	8. Malfoy Manor and Parent Revelations

**Hey Guys I have nothing to say so on with the chapter! ;)**

Time passed quickly for Hermione, Harry and Draco. Christmas was coming up and Hermione and Harry were hoping that Draco would invite them over to his house already. Hermione knew that if she could go over to the Malfoy's that she could show them the letter and could learn some more about her parents.

"Hey guys, you going anywhere for Christmas break?" Draco asked.

Hermione and Harry showed a knowing glance and then responded.

"No. Why do you ask?" Hermione said smiling.

"Well if you guys aren't going anywhere, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place?"

"We would love to." Hermione said instantly and Harry smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Great, I'll owl my father and tell them your coming over." Draco said and then walked off.

Once he left, Hermione leapt off the couch and ran to hug Harry. He was standing in front of one of the chairs in the common room and as soon as she hugged him, he fell back onto the chair, bringing her with him.

"Oh my god Harry, were going to the Malfoy's. I can show them the letter. I hope they know what it means. I know my mum said they would but what if they don't? What if they think I'm an imposter? What if they kick me out? What if I never meet my parents? What if I nev-." She started to ramble and Harry put his hand over her mouth.

"Hermione, don't worry. I trust that they will know what your letter means and you'll be able to learn more about them." He said soothing her franticness.

"Alright, well I'm going to go and get packed." She said and then walked off.

"Bloody hell she can be mental sometimes." He said to himself after she left.

The rest of the week went by rather slowly for Hermione and Harry. They couldn't wait to go to Draco's house. Finally the day they could leave came. Draco, Hermione and Harry boarded the train and sat in one of the many Slytherin compartments. They talked about Quidditch, much to Hermione's dismay, and what they wanted to do at the manor once they got there. Draco said that Hermione would love the library they had there. He said it was huge and had more books then she could imagine.

The train ride seemed to go on forever, but they finally arrived at platform 9 and ¾. The trio hopped off the train and gathered their belongings only to bump into Ron Weasley.

"Malfoy, Potter, Granger get the hell out of my way." Ron said.

"Weaselbee why don't you move. I mean it's not like your in a rush, what could you possibly afford for Christmas with what little money you have." Draco sneered back. Hermione and Harry sniffled a laugh because Mrs. Weasley started to walk up.

"Ron what are you do-, oh hello, I don't think I know you two. What are your names?" She said purposely ignoring Draco.

"I'm Harry Potter, this is my friend Hermione Granger and I think you know Draco Malfoy, my other friend. We were just trying to get to Draco's parents when your son rudely stopped us." Harry said starting to get annoyed.

"Oh… I'm so sorry Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, _Malfoy_ , we will let you get on your way." She said nicely to Harry and Hermione while spitting out Draco's last name like it was filth. She then glared at Draco and pushed her son to the side. The trio started to walk away and they could here Ron complaining and telling his mother how mean all they were. She just brushed it off saying that the boy-who-lived couldn't be that mean. Harry and Hermione smirked and looked at each other while Draco couldn't even stop the laughter from coming out.

They kept walking until they found Lucius Malfoy waiting for them. Draco hugged his father and Harry and Hermione shook his hand.

"Nice to see you two again. I hope Hogwarts is treating you well."

"Yes it is. And thank you again for inviting us to your home." Harry said.

"It is our pleasure, now all three of you should grab my arm so I can apparate you. You may feel a little dizzy after your first time." He said.

They walked over to a secluded area and grabbed onto Lucius' arm and then apparated to the manor. When they got there, Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped once again. They manor was huge. It was made out of stone and had at least 400 windows. There was a giant gate 200 yards in front of the gigantic house. There was a garden being tended to by multiple little creatures. Draco had told them that those were house elves. The garden was perfect. It had all sorts of different flowers and bushes. There was a nice tree putting shade over a small pond. The front door of the house stood five times taller then Harry which was about 25 feet. It was grey and had subtle designs going across the whole thing. Beside the manor on the left side, was a big pong, big enough to be a lake. On the right ride of he manor was a Quidditch pitch. They started walking up a nicely tended and paved pathway. It had torches hanging in mid air next to the pathway. They weren't lit yet seeing as it was only 3:00 in the afternoon. Hermione and Harry's jaws just started to close as they go to the many steps leading up to the giant door.

"Honestly, I would have told you about how big this place was if I didn't want to see your expressions. Best decision I have ever made. Your faces. Priceless." He said laughing.

"Ha ha very funny, need I remind you that neither of us have seen anything this nice our whole lives." Hermione said. They had told Draco that they grew up in an orphanage and that was how they knew each other. Draco didn't really care as long as they were pureblooded.

They walked through the giant door and once again their jaws dropped and Draco smirked. In front of them was a huge foyer. It was sliver and green with expensive paintings and furniture. A house elf popped in and grabbed their coats. They walked a few more steps and looked up. It seemed as it never ended. There had to be at least 100 floors, if not more. The staircase was spiral, wide, and marble. They looked to their left and saw a huge room with a very large table. They assumed that this was the dining room. To their left was a nice large room with multiple couches and chairs. There was a fireplace being tended to by another house elf. The room was painted green, silver and black as well. Hermione and Harry had a feeling that was going to be the dominate color in this house. They kept walking and entered a kitchen. There were about 15 house elves preparing food. They were rushing around trying their best to finish what ever they were making. The kitchen smelled wonderful though. It smelled of thanksgiving dinner at the orphanage which was always Harry and Hermione's favorite dinner because they got to eat a lot. On one of the counters was a big pie and cake. It smelled like it just came out of a oven and was cooling. They walked out of the kitchen and finally closed their mouths.

"This place is amazing Mr. Malfoy. It is so nice." Hermione said.

"Thank you and please, call me Lucius." He said. "Draco can you show them where Misty put their things and where they will be sleeping." He asked.

"Sure. Come on." Draco said.

They followed Draco over to the stairs and walked up. Luckily they only went two stories. Hermione and Harry thought they might collapse id they had to go higher then 8. Draco led them to two rooms adjacent to each other. He pointed Hermione to one and Harry to the other.

"My room is right down the hall to the left. First door. Your things should already be in there and if you need anything please come and find me. Do you two have anything nice to wear? Like some nice pants and shirt Harry and Hermione do you have a dress?" He asked.

"I have a dress but I would like to go shopping this break not only for Christmas presents, which by the way we have to do tomorrow. What about you Harry? Did you bring your nice outfit?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I have some nice dress robes. Do those work?" He said.

"Good, you will have to wear it to dinner tonight and every night after that. Lunch and breakfast don't really matter, just look presentable. When we go shopping tomorrow, we can get you two some new clothes. Alright get dressed and we can go downstairs and I'll show you around some more." Draco said.

 **Hermione's POV**

I walked into my room and saw a giant king size bed. It had purple and black silk sheets. They walls were painted purple as well. I walked into the bathroom and saw a large shower and bathtub. The floors were marble and the sinks were as well. I walked back out to the room and saw my trunk. I opened it and pulled out my red dress that I wear to every special occasion we have at the orphanage. I decided to shower first so I went into the bathroom and took a 15 minute shower. I washed my hair and came out of the shower. I put the dress on. It went down to just above my knees. It had straps as wide as two of my fingers. I dried my hair with a quick spell and went outside to Harry's door. I knocked. He opened up and was wearing his dress robes which fit him perfectly. They were black and hugged his body nicely

"You look very handsome Harry. Can you do me a favor, I can't zip up the dress all the way, can you?" I turned around and he zipped it up, rather slowly I notice. I turn around and smile at him. He smiled back. I then walk back to my room. _Wow, when did Harry get so cute?_

 **Harry's POV**

I showered and put on my dress robes. I looked in the mirror and my hair which was horrid. I brushed it as best as I could but it didn't budge. I put my glasses back on and was about to put my shoes on when I head a knock at the door. I opened it and saw Hermione. She looked amazing. She was beautiful I never really noticed it because I had always saw her as a sister but now I notice how gorgeous she is. He honey brown hair was falling in a wavy fashion. It fell to mid back. It had grown quite a bit. The dress she was wearing was one I have seen her in many times, but today she looks even better then all the times before.

"You look very handsome Harry. Can you do me a favor, I can't zip the dress all the way, can you?" She asked smiling. I nodded. She turned around a pulled her hair to the front of her body. I found the zipper and starting pulling it up. I went pretty slow for some reason. _I hope she didn't notice that._ I finally zipped it all the way up and she turned around and smiled again. I smiled back and she went back to her room. I stood there for a moment and then headed back into my own. I pulled some shoes on and then sat there on my green and silver bed for a moment. _Wow, when did Hermione get so pretty? I guess I just didn't notice it until now._

 **No One POV**

The three kids walked downstairs and Draco shoed them around as much he could. When they got to the library, Hermione insisted that they stayed there until dinner. They eventually agreed. While Hermione read one of the many books on the shelves, the boys played wizard chess. Soon enough, a house elf popped in and told them that dinner was ready. They walked down to the dining room where Narsissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, and Lucius were waiting. Narcissa had a dress on like Hermione and Lucius was wearing dress robes. They sat and ate a nice dinner before walking over to the large living room to chat.

"So Hermione, Draco tells me that you grew up in an orphanage and you don't know your parents. How is it exactly that you know your pureblood?" Narcissa asked.

"About that, I did grow up in an orphanage along with Harry and when we went to Gringotts, I found out my real parentage and it said I was pureblood as well as my parents." Hermione said nervously.

"Oh alright. So do you know your parents names, maybe we know or knew them." She added.

"Yes, but you are going to think I'm lying. If you don't believe me after I tell the whole story, I'll give you an oath. If you think I'm still lying, I'll show you something."

"Okay." Lucius said, not sure what to expect.

"My name is Nikki Grace Lestrange. I'm the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Previously, I was known as Hermione Jean Granger. I was taken one night and put with muggles. The muggles found that I scared them with my powers, so they brought me to an orphanage, where I met Harry. When we went to Gringotts, I took a blood test and saw my parentage. We went into the Lestrange Vault and got a letter that explained everything. It said to befriend Draco because is my cousin. So… yeah." She said with a worried tone. Narcissa, Lucius and Draco all stared wide eyed.

"An oath. We need an oath." Lucius said. Hermione sighed and raised her wand.

"I, Nikki Grace Lestrange or Hermione Jean Granger swear on my life and magic that I'm telling the truth about my parentage. So mote it be." A light formed above her head and then disappeared. Once Narcissa saw this, she jumped up, grabbed Hermione and pulled into a hug. She was crying and sobbing. Lucius joined them soon, having the same expression as his wife. Draco soon asked to hug his cousin. The two hysterical older Malfoys let go of Hermione, who was then pulled into a large hug by Draco. After many hugs, kisses, and tears, they sat down again.

"I also have to say something." Harry said.

"What is it Harry?" Narcissa asked.

"I'm adopted as well." He said.

"What? Who are your parents?" Lucius asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle was my father's and my mother's was Kathleen Claire Riddle." Harry said and then the three Malfoy's mouths dropped again and everything went silent until Narcissa said five minutes later.

"Not possible."

 **Hey guys. Yeah I know I'm evil but I'll post some time in the next few days! Hope you enjoyed. ;)**


	9. Explanations

_**Enjoy the chapter! I have nothing else to say other then I'm sorry for not posting in a while. Enjoy ;)**_

 _ **Previously**_

" _Tom Marvolo Riddle was my father's name and my mother's was Kathleen Claire Riddle." Harry said and then the three Malfoy's mouths and everything went silent until five minutes later Narcissa said,_

" _Not possible."_

 _ **Now**_

"You can't possibly be Tom and Kathleen's lost child. I mean after that night, you died. If your really their son, tell me what your full name is and then swear on your magic and life that you are telling the truth." Narcissa said. She had a frown. She wanted it to be true, but ever since the Dark Lord fell, she had thought her godson was dead. Lucius had the same feeling as his wife. He however had a gut feeling that it was true. Harry took big breath after looking at Lucius, Narcissa and Draco's expression and then said,

"My name is Haden Carlton Riddle, son of Tom Riddle and Kathleen Riddle. My "adoptive" name is Harry James Potter." Harry said before taking another big breath and raising his wand above his head.

"I, Haden Carlton Riddle or Harry James Potter swear on my magic and life that I am telling the truth of my parentage and that I have no other knowledge about the subject, so mote it be." Harry said. A bright light covered him for a few seconds before disappearing. He wasn't dead so that must mean that he is telling the truth. He put his wand away before sitting down again. He glanced at Hermione. She put her hand on his and gave a reassuring smile.

"Oh Lucius, he's telling the truth! Our godson has returned to us! I cannot believe our Haden and Nikki returned to us! Now we have both our niece and godson back!" Narcissa said, jumping up and engulfing Harry and Hermione in another tight hug. Lucius and Draco joined as well. Harry and Hermione were so happy in the moment that they forgot that they could barely breathe and that Narcissa called them Haden and Nikki. After a long hug and many tears, everyone sat down.

They sat there I silence for a while until Lucius broke the silence.

"I'm surprised Dumbedore didn't kill you. We thought he killed you after that night at the Potter's and then tricked some other poor boy into thinking he was Harry Potter. Your parents will be thrilled. Well, at least you mum will." Lucius said, mumbling the last part.

"Hold on, who are my parents? And why would Dumbledore kill me for who they are?" Harry asked worried now. Hermione scooted over on the couch to comfort him. He smiled at her before slipping his arm around he waist. She blushed and it didn't go unnoticed by Harry. They stared at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to the Malfoy family.

"Your father, Tom Marvolo Riddle is the man who was thought to have given you that scar. He didn't of course. Why the bloody hell would he want to kill his own kid." Lucius said laughing. Narcissa rolled her eyes and then continued.

"Your mother, Kathleen Claire Riddle was his wife and she is still very important among Pureblood society. She kind of lost it after your father fell. You don't hear much about her because she is almost always in the manor." He added.

"Hold on, are you telling me that the Dark Lord is my father? I'm the heir to the most powerful and dark wizard in the world?" Harry said shocked with his mouth hanging open. Hermione was the same, she thought her family was crazy and messed up. She shook her head and looked over at Harry.

"Yes you are. Your mother and father love you very much. The night that Lily and James Potter were killed and you got that scar was the day that Kathleen lost her husband and son. Tom went to the Potter's to get you back. You were taken the same night Nikki was. Once he found out where you were, he headed over there to kill them for taking you and take you back. When he got there he killed them but when he went to get you, Dumbledore was waiting for him. Dumbledore had no chance in defeating Tom, so he came up with a way to destroy him for a number of years. He created his own spell and cast it on Tom. Tom disappeared right there and went very weak. Right now, he should be gaining some of his strength back. The time limit on the spell was around 14 years. He has around 3 years to go unless he finds a way to speed that process up. But that's not the point. I assume Dumbledore's intentions were to raise you to be as powerful as your father so you could kill him. After Dumbledore cast the spell on Tom, he turned to you and cast a spell, that I know nothing of. It put a scar on your forehead and it is made to look like the killing curse hit you. Dumbledore then took you somewhere. We searched for a long time with your mother, but it always ended up failing. Were so sorry and now I'm just glad your back." Lucius said teary. The rest of the people in the room were teary. Everyone else except Hermione. She was seething with anger. She was breathing extra heavily and grabbed Harry's arm tight enough to cut off circulation. Harry winced before turning to Hermione and noticing her expression. He frowned.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked confused. He turned to him and then stood up.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! DUMBLEDORK DID SOME WEIRD SPELL THAT SORT OF KILLED YOUR FATHER! THATS WHAT'S WRONG! I SWAER WHEN I GET BACK TO HOGWARTS, I'M GOING TO KILL THE-" She didn't get to finish because Harry stood up in front of her and put his hand over her mouth. He smiled at her. He was grateful she was so protective, but he didn't need her cursing the bastard off, it was helping no one. Her eyes went wide for a moment before hugging him tight. He winced at the strength she put in it, but eventually returned it with the same amount. The Malfoys couldn't help and smile at the two. Narcissa looked with love as her niece and godson hugged, Lucius looked with pure happiness that his niece and godson were back, and Draco, well Draco looked up to no good. He smirked at the duo. In his eyes, he saw how his cousin looked at Harry. He knew that she felt something not so platonic towards the boy, and he was determined to make the thoughts a reality. Harry and Hermione broke apart before they sat down again.

"So, what would you like us to call you? By your real names or adoptive?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled, as she already knew her answer. She looked over at Harry while he thought about it for a moment.

"You can start calling me Nikki in private, but while at school near others, I want to be called Hermione so I don't bring attention to myself. Once my mum and dad get out of Azkaban, I'll truly reveal myself." Hermione said smiling. The three Malfoys nodded before turning their attention to Harry.

"Same as _Nikki."_ He stated nodded again before starting to talk again. Harry and Hermione asked some more questions until the Malfoys couldn't handle it anymore. They hugged and kissed, before starting to head off to bed. Before anyone could leave though, Harry blurted out a question.

"Can I meet my mum? You said she wasn't in Azkaban or dead and that she stays in a manor, so can I meet her?" He asked. Narcissa glanced at Lucius before answering.

"Yes, we will go tomorrow." She said. They finally left the sitting room before they all went upstairs and slept a dreamless sleep once again.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be meeting Harry's mum and then they we be starting to get ready to go back to Hogwarts. ;)**


	10. Mothers, Trunks and the Prat Draco

Nikki's POV **(A/N:** **I'm going to start using Nikki a lot more so be prepared.)**

I woke up the next morning to the sound our shuffling feet outside my door. I grumbled, annoyed that someone woke me up. I crawled out of bed and rubbed my eyes. I pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a green shirt. I got my hair in a messy bun, knowing I really didn't want to deal with it. I grabbed my trainers and put them on before going out the door to see who was still pacing. I opened the door and to my surprise, a very nervous Haden was pacing. He didn't even notice me until I cleared my throat, he was so deep in thought. He looked up and I saw the tears in his gorgeous green eyes. I frowned before engulfing him in hug. He was shaking.

"Whats wrong Hade? I thought you would be happy today. Your getting to meet your mum." I said. He looked at me, green eyes gazing into my brown ones. He couldn't seem to get a word out untilI pulled him into another hug and reassured him he could tell me.

"It's alright Haden, you know you can tell me anything. Hey, why don't we go and sit on my bed, probably more comfortable then pacing in the hall." I said motioning to the open door behind me. We walked in and sat down on the bed against the head rest. He was looking at his feet which were right in front of him. I grabbed his hand a smiled at him when he looked up. He smiled back and finally started talking.

"I don't know Nikki'. What if she doesn't want me? What if she doesn't like me? What if she kicks me out because of what happened? What if sh-" He started rambling, but before he could continue I put my hand over his mouth.

"Haden Carlton Riddle, shut up and stop thinking the worst. Think the best. When she meets you, she will instantly adore you and love you. Then you will have a family and you can get some answers about your father." I said reassuring him. He took at deep breath and then looked at me.

"I guess your right but will you come with us today? I don't want to go alone." He asked. I beamed and nodded.

"Of course I will! Merlin, when are we going, I have to look presentable. I look like I just crawled out of bed? Granted I did but I do-" I started panicking until Haden put his hand over my mouth, mimicking what I did to him. He took his hand off my mouth and started chuckling. I glared at him before slapping him on the back of the head.

"Ow. That hurt." He said rubbing his head. He then looked at me with an evil glint in his eyes. He then proceeded to pin me to the bed, holding my hands above my head with one hand and using the other to tickle me. I was wailing with laughter.

"Ha- Hade! Sto- stop ple- please!" I said between breaths and laughs. He laughed before releasing my hands and pulling me up so I was resting my head on his shoulder. I was breathing heavily. It was such a perfect moment, we though nothing and nothing could ruin it. We soon found out we were very wrong. Two words describe it, Draco Malfoy.

 **Draco's POV**

I just woke up from a brilliant sleep. Last night we find out my best friends were really my long lost cousin and the Dark Lords kid. I couldn't be happier. I hopped out of bed before putting on some grey shorts and a black t-shirt. I grab my shoes before heading out of my room. I was walking through the hall when I suddenly hear lots of giggling coming from Nikki's room. I decide to investigate, just to make sure she isn't doing anything I wouldn't do, which is a small number of things. The door is already open, so before I head in, I take a peek in. I see Haden holding Nikki's hands above her head while he is tickling her. She is hysterical and he seems to be enjoying himself. I smile to myself. _They look so happy._ I smirk to myself as I see Haden stop ticking the poor girl. He pulls her up and then she rests her head on his shoulder, just enjoying each other's company and being in each other's presence. They just seem to know how to keep each other comfortable and calm. Nikki has her head on his shoulder and he leans his head on hers. They just seem to work together well. I, being the amazing person I am, decide to ruin their peace. So I do the only thing reasonable. I waltz in and plop on the bed right between them.

 **Haden's POV**

When we thought nothing could go wrong, Draco has to come prancing in to ruin the peace. He plops himself down, right between me and Nikki. _Damn, I was having fun. Prat!_ I glare at the blond before scooting over to make myself comfortable again.

"Morning Draco, whats up?" Nikki said. She was smiling but I looked in her eyes and I saw the anger towards Draco in them.

"Oh not much, just relaxing. What about you two? Having fun?" He asked.

"Just talking. Hey do you know what time we're going to meet my mother." I asked.

"I think in about a half hour. You guys should come get some breakfast. Nikki are you going as well?" He asked.

"Yeah I am? I'm assuming you are too." Nikki said.

"Actually no I'm not. Mum was going to just bring Haden but I guess it's now the two of you." He said.

"You can come as well, the more the merrier." I said. He raised and eyebrow again.

"Muggle saying." I said. He nodded before replying.

"No, I think I should let you two go." He said. We nodded before getting up to get some breakfast. We headed down the many stairs and into the dining room. Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius, as they told me to call them, were already there dressed and ready for the day. As soon as we sat down a house elf popped in and asked us what we wanted. I said pancakes and syrup, and Draco said an apple, and a piece of toast with jam. Nikki on the other hand looked warily at the tiny creature.

"Nikki, whats wrong now? Why won't you ask for some food?" I said. She looked at me before shaking her head and answering.

"I don't like how house elves are being treated around the world. I don't want them being abused, it's just cruel, they don't do anything to us. What the bloody he-" She started ranting before I put my hand over her mouth, again. _That seems to be a normal thing now I guess._ She narrowed her eyes at me. I unclasped her mouth. She was about to start speaking but I stopped her.

"Nik, I observe things pretty well, and from what I've seen, the Malfoy's treat the elves well. If i'm wrong then please correct me but be ready for Hurricane Nikki to hit." I said smirking at a blushing Nikki.

"Yes we do treat our elves well and so do a lot of others. Haden your father had even said before that he will give more rights to house elves after he gains control. Anyways thats not the point, we do treat our elves well and consider them family of a sort. I mean with everything they do for us, we would be monsters not to treat them with respect." Narcissa said. **(A/N Yes the Malfoy's are nice to the elves. I had to do it other wise it wouldn't have worked well with the story because I am keeping Hermione/Nikki's feeling to protect elves from the canon in this story and we wouldn't want Hurricane Hermione/Nikki to come down on her aunt, uncle and cousin.)**

Nikki sighed in relief before turning to the elf waiting for her to tell him what she wanted.

"Hello there, what is your name?" She asked. The elf smiled.

"My name is Dobby Mistress Nikki. What can I get yous?" Dobby asked. Nikki frowned.

"Hello Dobby. First of all no 'Mistress Nikki' it is just Nikki. Alright?" She said. Dobby smiled and nodded and then she continued.

"Second, I think I'll have some strawberries, a glass of pumpkin juice and a piece of toast with blueberry jam. Thank you Dobby." She said with a smile. He grinned a toothy grin before popping out to get the food, only to return seconds later. He set the food down before popping out again. Draco, Nikki, and Haden started eating right away.

"So Haden, after breakfast you should go and get dressed and then we can go and meet your mum, okay?" Aunt Cissa said.

"Actually, it won't just be me. I want Nikki to come as well. But other then that okay." I said looking over at Nikki smiling. I swear that I could see Draco smirking with looking at us with some kind of knowing look. I shook it off before returning to my breakfast.

Ten minutes later Nikki and I left to go and get changed I headed to my room and put on a nice pair of muggle dress pants and a button up blue shirt. I put some dress shoes on before looking in the mirror to see if I could tame crazy hair. I grabbed a brush and tried brushing it. Three minutes later, realizing it was useless, I put the brush down and headed out. There standing right in front of me was my beautiful looking best friend.

 **Nikki's POV**

After breakfast, Haden and I walked upstairs to change. He headed into his room and me into mine. I quickly took a 15 minute shower and then went to get dressed. I figured that we should look nice so I picked out one of the dresses Aunt Cissa got me after she saw I only had one. It was emerald green dress. It flared out at the hips and stopped just below the knees. I put a pair of earrings she got me as well. They perfectly matched the dress as they were green. I went and looked in the mirror to figure out my hair. I quickly dried it with a charm and then curled it into long wavy curls with another charm. I left it down but I put a silver headband on to keep it off my face. I then put a black jacket as it was a little cold out. I slipped on my silver flat sandals and then headed out to knock on Haden's door. _Merlin I hope he is alright. I hate seeing him all nervous._ I walked over to his door but before I could knock, he opened the door, looking handsome as ever. _Damn Nikki. Stop thinking like this. He is your best friend. No feelings like that. He wouldn't feel the same. Right?_ He had a blue button up shirt and some black pants on. He emerald green eyes bore through my brown ones. His raven hair, messy as ever, was just right. He smiled at me and I blushed. _I hope he didn't see that._

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded before holding his arm out. I took it and we walked downstairs. When we got there, Aunt Cissa was already there waiting. We walked up to her waiting for her to tell us what to do.

"Alright, your mum doesn't know that her son is coming. She does know she will be meeting someone important. When we get there, we're going to sit down and then talk to her, not just blurt it out okay?" Harry and I nodded.

"Alright, we will go by floo. Nikki you first and then you Haden. Just go into the fireplace, grab some floo powder and say Riddle Manor." She said. Haden walked over to the fireplace, took some powder and then said Riddle Manor. I went next and then Aunt Cissa. When we arrived, we were met by another magnificent sight. The Riddle Manor was even nicer then the Malfoy Manor. It was colored with green and silver all over. There were many many paintings and portraits. The floor was made of marble and the walls were painted wonderfully with different images. The ceilings were at least 40 feet high and the furniture looked old but priceless. The floor shined as the sun seeped through the windows all around the place. The front door that was to our left was twice as big as the Malfoy's and outside the window as Haden and I looked, the garden was being tended to by some happy house elves. There were all sorts of flowers. Roses, daises, sunflowers, lilies, iris', orchids, and tulips. There was a huge pond that could rival a small lake with lots of trees surrounding it. Under each tree was either a swing or a bench. There was a small fenced area with lots of different magical and non-magical animals. To the far right of the garden was a Quidditch pitch and even stands. I had no idea why they would need those unless they held matches. Haden and I turned around to see a beautiful woman standing with Aunt Cissa chatting quietly. She was around 5'7. Her hair was pitch black just like Haden's. Her eyes were a sea blue with a hint of red in them. She was wearing a floor length red dress that hugged her curves quite nicely. Her hair was put up in a complicated bun. When she smiled at Aunt Cissa, Haden and I got a glimpse at her perfect teeth. She looked gorgeous. My mouth dropped in awe, and Haden had to physically shut it and then take my gaze away from his mother. Even though he moved my gaze from looking completely gobsmacked, it didn't stop him. He stared at said woman and his eyes started to get glassy with tears. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug, making sure he could still see his mother. Aunt Cissa then walked over to us.

"Alright you two, we are going to go into the parlor and talk. Follow me." She said. We complied and followed. The parlor was a huge white and blue room with a glass ceiling. There was a nice looking white couch and some chairs with a table in the center. We settled down before a house elf popped in with some tea. Haden still hadn't taken his eyes off his mother, and this didn't go unnoticed by said woman. She was also staring questingly at Haden, trying to figure out what was so familiar and why he was staring at her. Seeing that this wasn't going anywhere, Aunt Cissa started the conversation.

"Kathleen, what we are about to tell you will most likely shock you a lot and you might not believe us. I need you to promise to keep an open mind about everything that is said here today alright?" She said. Kathleen nodded, her eyes not leaving Haden's.

"Brilliant, Nikki why don't you introduce yourself and then pull him out of his staring contest with Kathleen so she can talk." I nodded and put my hand on Haden's chin and pulled his head so he looked at me. I gave him a smile and then turned to Kathleen.

"Hello. My name is Nikki Grace Lestrange. We probably met when I was a baby but then I was taken by Dumbledork and put with muggles. Those muggles left me at an orphanage when I was four. When I got my Hogwarts letter and then went to Gringotts, I found out the truth. Anyways all I really need to say is please listen to him." I said looking back over at Haden who was now looking at me. I blushed at the sudden attention.

"Hello Nikki. Wow I do remember when Dumbledore and the Order took you. Your parents were so devastated. Bella, your mum, was, is one of my best friends. I remember that night vividly. It was the same… the same night that my- my son was taken as well." She said tearing up. I reached across the table and grasped her hand while smiling at her. I looked over at Haden who was for some reason still looking at me. I nodded and smiled reassuringly. He then looked over to his mum nervously. I scooted over to him and took his hand.

"And who might you be young man?" Kathleen asked. Haden looked at her and then opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"You can do this. I know you can." I said to him and gave his hand a squeeze. He took a deep breath.

"I don't know exactly how to say thins so I'm just going to say it. You said that your son got kidnapped the same night that Nikki did, well I guess I'm saying that I'm your son. I'm Haden Carlton Riddle." Haden said looking at her waiting for a reaction. What he didn't expect was her to leap across the table at engulf him in a bone crushing hug that rivaled mine. His eyes went wide before he hugged back Kathleen was now crying hysterically while muttering words like 'my baby is home' or 'I'm gonna murder that old goat bastard for taking him' and 'god bless'. After a very long hug, they pulled apart and both had tears streaming down their faces.

"Ho-How did you find out? Never mind that, how did you survive? I thought Dumbledore would have killed you? When I saw that Harry Potter came to Hogwarts, I thought it couldn't be true." She said.

"Well he didn't kill me but I found out when Nikki and I went to Gringotts after Dumbeldore took us to Diagon Alley. Nikki said she grew up in a muggle orphanage, well so did I. The same one actually. After he took me, I was left with the Potter's. My old identity was, as you know, Harry James Potter. After they died, I was dropped off at the Dursley's. Nikki came a couple years later and we were instantly friends. The the old goat, as you brilliantly put it, shows up and says 'your a wizard Harry' and boom I'm in the Wizarding World. Dumbeldore took us to Diagon Alley and then had to leave for business so he told us to go and get our supplies for Hogwarts. I was paying for Nikki after I saw the amount of gold in the Potter vault. We grabbed some but it wasn't enough so after we ran out, we had to go back without him. We didn't have a key though, so we did a heritage test. That was when we found out. Nikki knew she was adopted so she took it as well to see if she was from magical parentage. That was when we found out she wasn't Hermione Jean Granger, but Nikki Grace Lestrange and I was Haden Carlton Riddle. When we got to Hogwarts, we got into Slytherin and befriended Draco Malfoy and he invited us to the Manor for Christmas seeing as we had no where to go. Thats when we told them about our relations and now we are here. I'm just glad we decided to go to the Lestrange vault so we could find that letter Nikki. Otherwise we still wouldn't have any idea who we were. Speaking of that, maybe we should go back and see what is in your parents trunks and what else is in the vault. Maybe there is something interesting there. Anyways, where was I, oh yeah, after we came to the manor for Christmas and we told them who we were, I asked if I could meet you and here we are." Haden said. Kathleen had more tears in her eyes and she hugged Haden again.

"Trust me I'm just as glad that you went back to Gringotts and into the vault. Do you have any questions before I ask you some?" She said smiling at Haden.

"Just one, I want to know if there is a way to help dad? I know the whole story about that night at the Potter's and all I want is for him to become strong again." Haden said. Kathleen glanced at the ground.

"Yes there is a way, a ritual. But it is very complex and could take years to work. The only other option is to wait out his 3 years and have it be easier for the ritual to work. If we wait the three years and then help him rise then, It might work better. Up until then, we should just keep his followers in line and maybe even break Nikki's parents out of Azkaban." This earned a wide smile, teary eyes, a hug from Haden and for Nikki to shoot up and attack Kathleen with hugs and kisses, which had the rest of the occupants in the room laughing.

"Really, we can do that? We could really break them out? I read a lot about Azkaban and it is said to be impossible to break people out because of the dementors. Maybe we can come up with a way to do it though. Ohhh I'm so excited now. Merlin what if it doesn't work? What if they get killed in the process? What it the-" She started getting panicky again so Haden did what he does best in situations like these, he put his hand over her mouth.

"Nik, don't worry we will get them out if it's the last thing I do. Then we will help my father with this goddamn war that the light has no chance of winning." He said which earned a scolding from Nikki.

"Language Haden and thank you." She said. Kathleen was watching us intently. She seemed to like the way our banter sounded. She smiled at us.

"Well then, Haden, Nikki, Cissa it's getting late, why don't you bring Lucius and Draco over with you three tomorrow and we can spend the day together. You three should head home though. But I want to see you tomorrow. I just got you back, I'm not losing you again." She said to Haden. She stood up and opened her arms. Haden happily went into them and hugged his mother. I watched him with the sheer look of happiness on his face and could just see the love Kathleen felt for Haden. Aunt Cissa, Haden and I then walked back to the fireplace and flooed back to Malfoy Manor. When we headed up to bed after telling Draco and Uncle Lucius about it, I couldn't get one thing out of my head. When Haden said that we should go back to the vault, I couldn't help but to agree. My trunk was completely empty, but maybe there was something in there that would be useful to us. Maybe there was something that could help me learn some more about my parents. I got undressed from my dress and put on some pajama pants and a green tank top. I lied down and fell asleep dreaming about the vault and my green eyes best friend.


	11. Kisses and More Letters

_**Hey guys, I'm back and this is my first update. It will be a bit short. I'm trying to make them longer, but time is still a bit tight. They ill get longer, don't worry.**_

 _ **Nikki's POV**_

I woke up the next day with a huge smile on my face. Haden met his mum and he seemed so happy. I rubbed my eyes and trudged out of bed. I went to the washroom and took a brief shower before getting out. I went to the massive closet and put on some muggle jeans with a silver and green sweater. I put on some sandals and went to the mirror. The brunette locks were a mess, being all over the place. I pulled out my wand and put a simple straitening charm on it after the drying charm. I looked at myself and smiled. My hair was perfect in my opinion, brown and wavy. It was curly but not frizzy and fell to my mid back _._ I shook my head before putting on a small amount of makeup to cover the bags under my eyes. _Damn, how late were we up last night?_ After I finish with my look, I head to the door after grabbing my hand bag. Going down the massive staircase, I noticed the luxurious manor for what it was. _When Draco brags, he certainly has a right to._ The walls were stone and the floors were marble. Lights hand down from the overhead, making the assumption of Malfoy Manor being dark and gloomy wrong. The paintings of the Malfoy ancestors and either reading, chatting happily, or brooding. _Must run in the family._ I smirk before coming upon the dining room. To my surprise, Draco, Aunt Cissa, Uncle Lucius and Haden are already there. I sit sown between Haden and Uncle Lucius, who is at the head of the table. I smile at Haden who smiles back. _Damn he's cute. My god new clothes do wonders for him, jeans and a sweater, just like me. When did he get so… in shape? My god, snap out of it Nikki… best friend remember… not boyfriend… right._

 _ **No One's POV**_

"Morning Nikki, good sleep?" Haden asked.

"Brilliant, you?"

"Best I've had in weeks." _You just don't know I slept so good because I dreamt of mum and… you._ He thought.

"Great, say, would you like to go to Gringotts and Diagon Alley today to do some shopping and check those trunks out? We could go before we see you mum for dinner." She asked hopeful, eyes shimmering with hope.

"Anything for you. Aunt Cissa, Uncle Lucius, Draco you want to come? Gringotts I think we should do by ourselves, but the Christmas shopping might be something we all want to do." Haden asked.

"Sure, we can go after breakfast." Aunt Cissa said before Dobby popped in and asked for breakfast requests. Nikki said an apple, as did Haden. Draco said pumpkin juice and toast while Narcissa and Lucius asked for tea and a piece of toast each.

After they finished breakfast, the three Malfoy's headed upstairs to get ready for the day while Nikki and Haden moved to the couch in the living room. Sitting on one of the many love seats, the pair leaned into each other. Nikki, blushing when she felt Haden's hand move the snake around her waist. Haden smirked when he noticed her blushing and moved his hand to pull he closer. She leaned into his touch, as always, and looked up into bright green eyes. He looked down at those chocolate orbs he learned to loved and leant down to her ear.

"I love you eyes, you know that? They shine with knowledge and love. Perfect." Saying the last part after leaning back, seeing the smile on her face.

"Ditto. Your eyes are… brilliant. Haden..."

"No, don't you say anything smart or witty. Just… live in this moment… this perfect moment." He said looking at her lips, which were surprisingly close now. He leaned down, rather slowly. She leaned up, noticing what he was doing. Haden's hand snaked around her torso more so, which he didn't think as possible until he tried, and pulled her to him. She put her hands around her neck, playing with the tuff of his hair until they faces finally leaned forward enough for their lips to touch. Both, too lost in the moment, noticed the bright glow surrounding them or that the three Malfoys chose that moment to walk in. Haden and Nikki continued to kiss hungrily while the three blonds stared opened mouthed. Draco had a small smirk on his face as well. After what felt like and eternity, they pulled apart and leaned their foreheads against each other. Both lost in the moment, they still didn't notice the blonds until one of the had to go and ruin it.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Draco said. His mother hit him upside the head. Haden and Nikki turned quickly, not bothering to mov apart.

"You… you two just glowed… when you kissed." Narcissa said.

"Not… not possible… hasn't been seen… in 600 years… can't be… they've known each other forever… they can't be." Lucius said muttering to himself.

"What do you mean? What can't we be? What hasn't happened in 600 years?" Nikki said.

Lucius recovered only to stare at them for a moment before… waiting for something. Just before she could ask, a black owl perched itself on an open window. It hotted, then dropped two small parcels before flying off, not expecting a response. Lucius walked over to the dropped parcels, picking them up, opening them and staring at them wide eyed. He handed them to the two confused teens before walking over to his confused wife and son. Draco started to walk over to Nikki and Haden before Lucius stopped him shaking his head no. Nikki and Haden looked at the three before shaking their heads and looking down at the letters in Nikki's hand. She unfolded them and read the first one out loud for everyone to hear.

 _Mr and Mrs. Riddle,_

 _The ministry had just been informed of your soul bonding and marriage. We are pleased to inform you that the ministry acknowledges your privacy and will not repeat or share this information with anyone who you do not want. We see you are staying with the Malfoy's and I must say, we applaud you two staying with such a wonderful family. We will be hoping to hear from you soon, seeing as this is the first soul bond for centuries. Please make your way to the ministry as soon as you can to fill out the proper papers._

 _We wish you the best,_

 _Cornelius Fudge_

 _Minister of Magic_

Nikki and Haden started at each other, before looking at Lucius who motioned for them to read the next one before asked too many questions. Nikki and Haden looked down at the other before she unfolded it and read it aloud.

 _Mr. and Mrs. Riddle,_

 _We at Gringotts are pleased to inform you that your soul bond has brought up some pressing news. We think that your magic could have blocks of some sort on it. We also believe that your wife might have some as well on her. If you could come into Gringotts come, we could take these blocks off and you could get on with you life._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ragnok_

 _Director of Gringotts_

Nikki and Haden, again, looked at the Malfoys who were still looking like deer in headlights. Lucius was the first to recover and walk over to the couple and sit in the chair across from them.

"Alright, question time."

"How? What? When? Where? How? Huh? How?" Nikki spluttered.

"You two have just been soul bonded, which hasn't happened in 600 years, thus making you technically married. When you kissed, you sealed it. Haden, because your father is… not with us right now… you are your head of house. I don't know which ones those are exactly so when you go to Gringotts, you should check that out as well. Nikki, because you are married to him, you are part of his house. As for the blocks on you magic, I will admit, it is a high possibility, seeing who you two are. But I would advise you to, get to Gringotts soon because those blocks could be harmful to you magic in the long term." He said looking the two over with a smile and a sigh. Draco, recovered from his shock, walked over to Haden and said,

"Hurt her and you answer to me." He said, trying to sound scary, but the smirk showed he was joking.

"Uh huh." Haden said, smirking as well.

"No but seriously, don't hurt her or you're dead."

"Yes sir." Haden said before turing to Nikki. He took her hands in his and looked in her eyes, pleading.

"Are you okay with this? I mean, I know it's not ideal but..." he wanted to say more, but her lips connecting with his stopped him. He took the kiss happily before they broke apart and they she responded to him.

"Haden, I'm nothing but happy. I've spent years with you. I think I can put up with you for a few more. Besides, what would I do without you? And to answer your next question, which I know your thinking, yes, I do love you, and I don't regret the kiss or the marriage or the soul bond. Now, why don't we head to Gringotts to see this magic blocking nonsense? We can check the chests while we're there as well as do our shopping." She said before leaning towards his ear. "I know exactly what to get you."

"What?"

"Now what fun would that be?" She said smirking at his annoyance. Getting up, they called Dobby, who brought their cloaks. They headed to the floo before jumping in, saying Diagon Alley. The Malfoys missed the mysterious and trouble brewing glances Nikki and Haden cast each other before heading to the alley as well.

 **Well there you have it, my first chapter since being back. Hope you enjoyed. Expect Diangon Alley, Weasley confrontations, and Gringotts.**

 **-Maya**


	12. Magic Blocks and MoRon

_**Hey guys. I got nothing to say other then enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **No One's POV**_

The Malfoys and the Riddle's flooed to Diagon Alley, popping out of the floo. They walked to the opening to Diagon Alley and heading into the packed crowds. Haden and Nikki said their fair wells to the Malfoys before heading in the direction of Gringotts.

"What do you think will happen." Haden said taking hold of Nikki's hand.

"I think we will be surprised."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling."

They walked down the long road until they stopped at a large archway. Haden and Nikki glanced at each other before heading in. There were two goblin guards eyeing them apprehensively. They walked towards the largest desk in the back of the long, elegant hall. They approached the desk and spoke to the scry looking goblin.

"Hello Griphook, may you gold raise and your enemies perish at your hand." Haden said, bowing at the goblin. Griphook dropped his mouth in shock and bowed back. Griphook realized who they were, and looked sacred for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Thank you. Mr. Riddle I presume… I've never met a wizard with such… respect. Might I ask, how do you know who I am?"

"I remember you from our first visit." He said.

"Very well, might I ask what you business is here today?"

"We got a letter from Director Ragnok and he said to come in." Nikki said, jumping into the conversation and handing Griphook the letter. Griphook took the letter with an eye raised. He read it and by the end his small jaw was on the floor.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Riddle, I best be taking you to him, please follow me." He said hopping down from his large desk.

Griphook led them through the large bank towards the back. They entered a large doorway to an even larger room. There was a desk with two chairs in front, a black leather love seat with a small table in front of it. There ere bookshelves on bookshelves of books and texts that Nikki seemed to stare longingly at. Griphook held out his hand, gesturing that they should take a set in the two chairs.

"You two may take a seat while I inform Director Ragnok you are here."

No need Griphook, I'm right here." Said a voice from a door they hadn't noticed was there before.

The goblin holding the voice was taller then most goblins, wearing a fancy pair on robes. He had a sytern look on his face. He stared Haden and Nikki down before walking over to behind the large desk. He leaned over, shook both teens' hands and then took a seat.

"Thank you for seeing us sir. I must say, we were very curious after seeing your letter." Nikki said smiling.

"I was too Mrs. Riddle. I mean who wouldn't be after a soul bond."

"True, but I must insist sir that you call us Hermione and Harry, hearing Mr. and Mrs. Riddle make us look for older people." Nikki said, saying her previous name to hide the fact of her true parentage.

"The I must insist you call me Ragnok, not sir or director. And by the way, I know your names aren't Harry and Hermione and are Nikki and Haden, It's okay, we wont' tell a soul."

"How, might I ask, that you know?" Haden asked looking skeptically.

"Griphook saw your heritage tests and he tells me everything. Don't worry, I won't release this information but I have to say, I don't actually agree with what you father believes in Mr. Riddle." he said.

"You might just have the wrong information. My father doesn't want to purge the wizarding world of muggles, he just wants to control them. The killing is only for people who deserve it." Haden said. Nikki nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I feel a bit better about that. Now, how about we tell you about the magic blocks and soul bond. I believe that someone has put magic blocks on both of you when you were young. Our curse breakers can take these off if you want."

"That would be lovely Ragnok, could we do it now?" Nikki asked taking Haden's hand from her chair, an act Rgnok didn't miss. He smiled and nodded before motioning for Griphook to bring someone in. Griphook left for all of two minutes only to bring in a tall, red haired man with scars across his had his wand in his hand and was talking to Griphook quietly. He looked up at the two teens and his eyes widened. He lowered his head and spoke.

"My lord, my lady. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Willian "Bill" Weasley. But please, call em Bill." He said.

"The pleasure is all ours Bill, call us Harry and Hermione, no my lord or my lady please." Nikki said, this time for real taking her old name as a cover.

"Wonderful Hermione, now I hear you need a curse broken?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, we think these two have magic blocks on them. But before you start we need magical oaths you won't say a thing that is said in here today."

"My pleasure. I Willian 'Bill' Weasley declare on my magic and life that I will never repeat anything said in here today. I say, so mote it be. Now should be get rid of the blocks?"

"Yes please, just a normal break." Ragnok said.

"That is fairly simple. Please, come this way. Who would like to start?" He said motioning to a couch in the corner. Nikki walked forward and lied down. Bill raised his wand and said,

"This could possibly hurt a bit, but it depends if it is only magic blocks. If there is a glamor, then it could hurt."

Haden moved to Nikki's side and kissed her before Bill raised his wand and muttered a few words that neither could understand. Nikki suddenly started to scream like no time before. She writhed on the couch and Haden started to cry saying things like "It will be okay", or "It's almost over babe".

Five minutes later, Nikki stopped moving and breathed out. A bright light shined around hr, blinding the occupants in the room for a moment, before she opened her eyes. Haden looked at her wide eyed. Her eyes, still chocolate brown, stared back at him. Her hair was still brown and curly. It fell to the small of her back. Her nose got smaller and her breasts got a bit bigger. She stayed the same height at 5'3. In Haden's eyes, she only got more beautiful; he reached up and touched her face with his hand, tears in both their eyes.

"You never cease to amaze me of how beautiful you are. How much of a magic block was there?" He said. She smiled and leaned into the kiss he initiated.

"Here, it's written down here." Bill said handing them a paper.

 _100% Animagus_

 _75% Wandless magic_

 _75% Magical core_

 _50% Wordless Magic_

 _100% Glamor_

 _75% Natural Occulemency_

 _75% Legilimency_

"How is that possible? I mean, I know my parents are powerful… but not… that powerful. Not powerful enough to give me that much power?"

"I think I can tell you after we do Harry." Ragnok said evasively.

"Alright." Haden said before switching spots with her. Nikki sat on the floor, holding his hand, knowing the pain he would be in soon.

Bill raised his wand and pointed it at Haden. He lied there bravely, not taking his eyes of Nikki. Bill muttered the same words he did for Nikki. It lasted for about 7 minutes. Haden was trying he best not to scream. After the 7 minutes and a lot of screaming, a light encircled him. When the light dimmed, Haden looked like much different. He still had his messy hair but instead of black it was a dark shade of brown. His eyes, although still green, had a tint of red in them. He gained a height of 5'5. His body was now more muscular then it already was. His shoulders were broader and his glasses, could be taken off. Haden reached up, pulled the glasses off and crushed then in between his hands. He then sat up and kissed Nikki with everything he had. She didn't complain but a clearing of the throat made them stop.

"Here is your paper Harry." Bill said.

 _100% Animagus_

 _90% Magical Core_

 _75% Wandless Magic_

 _50% Wordless Magic_

 _100% Glamor_

 _60% Parseltongue_

 _75% Natural Occulemency_

 _80% Natural Legilimency_

"We're about equal. Again, how is that possible. I know who my parents are… but Hermione's are… less powerful then mine." Haden said, glancing at Nikki to make sure she wasn't offended. To his delight she was smiling with him.

"An excellent question, I think it is about time we tell Mr. Weasley to leave, don't you think? Thank you very much Mr. Weasley, but I need to have a private conversation with these two." Bill nodded before shaking both teens hands and leaving with Griphook.

"Now, where was I. Yes Nikki, your parents are no where close to being as powerful as one Tom Marvolo Riddle, but your ancestors are much more powerful then him. Haden, as you might know, Tom's ancestor is Salazar Slytherin. Nikki, on you father's side, you have an ancestor of one Rowena Ravenclaw. Didn't you always wonder why everything seem to come so easily to you?" Ragnok asked.

"Well yes, but I just thought I was… some prodigy or something." She said.

"No, just descended from a founder. That's the reason you have such great power."

"Wow, that's… wow. I guess that explains a lot. But I still have a few questions. Number one is, do I have any other relatives in the Ravenclaw line?"  
"No, you are the last known heir. Since your father is in Azkaban, you can take up being the lady of that house. We would give you a vault key and the Ravenclaw crest would add tot he Riddle one."

"Oh okay. And that's another thing, how do we go about with the whole marriage thing?"

"I suggest you keep it a secret. I don't think Dumbledore will be too happy is he finds out you two are married."

"Alright, thank you Ragnok. This has been so helpful. We also have to go to the Lestrange vault today." Haden said.

"I will grab Griphook and he can take you. He will also take you to the Ravenclaw vault."

He walked out the door before finding Griphook. Griphook ed them to the carts in the back and they climbed in. Nikki, hating the ride, clung to Haden fordear life. When seemed like an eternity finally ended when they arrived at the Lestrange vault.

"The founder vaults are just over there, so when your done walk over there and Mrs. Riddle, you have to stick you hand on the wall for it to open."

"Thank you Griphook, and please, call me Nikki.' He nodded before walking back over to the cart and climbing in, waiting.

Nikki stuck her hand on the wall and it started to move. The large door opened and the two teens walked into the large, luxurious vault. They walked forward to the two trunks with the names Bella Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange. Nikki and Haden looked as each other before looking at the trunk that said Bella Lestrange. She opened it and was met with a collection of jewels, letters, pictures and books. The books all had something to do with the dark arts. Nikki smiled when she saw pictures of her parents. She saw a tired woman sitting on a bed. She had crazy and curly black hair that seemed to not calm down. She had a huge smile on her face and brown eyes. Next to her was a man. He had honey brown hair that was messy like Nikki's. He had tears in his blue eyes when he looked at the woman. In the woman's arms, there was a small child. A girl. She had brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and a toothy grin. Nikki presumed this was her. On the bottom of the photo it said Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange and their newborn Nikolette Grace Lestrange. September 19, 1989.

Nikki put her hand over the woman and man in the photo and ran her hand across it, tears dripping from her eyes. Haden put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She put the photo in her pocket and went back to the trunk. She found a little locket. Inside was another photo of the three of them except this time they were sitting in the Malfoy Manor in the master bedroom. Nikki was laying in the middle of the two parents. There were words engraved within the locket. It said, " _Together forever, within our hearts, minds and souls"_ She brought it to her heart and then Haden helped her put it around her neck. She closed the trunk before moving it to the side and opening her father's trunk. Inside his were basically the same things except one thing that caught her interest. It was a small goblet type cup thing. It was gold with the engraving of HH. She grabbed it and examined it.

"I think this is Helga Hufflepuff's cup." She said. She shrugged and put it back in the trunk. She grabbed the trunk, asked Griphook to shrink them, which he did and then they walked out the vault and to the Ravenclaw vault. It looked the same as all the others except it was blue and had the crest of the family which was a the letters RR encased by a Raven and some blue lighting. Nikki put her hand ion the door and it started moving. It opened two minutes later. They walked in and were met by shelves and shelves of books. Nikki's was almost drooling, while Haden looked in awe. They walked forward and looked around. Around the large chamber, there were piles of gold and jewls, but nothing compared to the books. There were books in here that they didn't thought existed anymore. There were books ranging from light to dark. From long to short. From school related and pleasure readings. They shook their heads, promising to explore later, but they really needed to leave. They packed up a few of the books before heading out, locking the door and heading back on the carts. They thanked Griphook before heading out of Gringotts, only to be stopped by a red headed family.

They were load and boisterous. With four young boys, a small girl, a patriarch and matriarch, they are bound to cause some attention to come their way. Haden and Nikki rolled their eyes before trying to walk away, but they were stopped.

"Harry? Hermione? Is that you dears?" The plump Weasley matriarch asked coming over to them. Ron stayed a bit behind, knowing that they were not on the best terms. Haden and Nikki turned and put on a fake smile.

"Mrs. Wealsey is it. It's lovely to see you again. Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Percy… Ron… nice to see you as well." Haden said. "I don't believe we have met." Haden said motioning to the small girl who was cowering behind her mother.

"This is Ginerva. Ginny, say hello to Harry and Hermione. Dears, what happened, you look… different?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly.

"Hello Ginerva, I'm Harry and this is Hermione… my girlfriend." He said leaving the fact they were married out. "And yes, we did change. We just grew a bunch. Hermione just un-dyed her hair. And I got my eyes fixed so I don't need the glasses anymore." He said. Ron decided now to join the conversation, not really caring that his mother was standing right there.

"I bet you were just annoyed with the fact you had four eyes Potter." He said with a sneer.

"Ronald! You don't speak to people like that. Now apologize to these two and come meet us a Madame Malkin's." The plump woman said walking away with her four other children and husband. Ron sgood there for a moment before glaring at Haden.

"Nice going, now my mother is mad at me." He said.

"Harry didn't do anything, it was your own fault you moRon. I mean seriously, I understand insulting us when she wasn't around, but when she is standing right there? Idiot." Nikki said. Ron glared at her for a moment before replying.

"Yeah… well you should have… you should have..."  
"Cat got your tongue." Haden said before Nikki and him walked away from a spluttering Ron. When they were far enough away, they burst put laughing.

They calmed down a bit after a few minutes.

"We should do our Christmas shopping separate. When your done, meet me back at the floo we came in from. Aunt Cissa said they would meet us there a bit before dinner time. We are going to see your mum tonight, right?" She said.

"Yes, she owled me this morning. She sounded really excited. You know she also told me to tell you she has something to tell you tonight."

"Alright the. See you in a while. An hour and a half maybe?"

"Sound good." He leaned in to kiss her before they parted ways.

Two hours later the Malfoys and Nikki and Haden met up at the floo. Haden and Nikki explained everything that happened at Gringotts before they headed through the floo to Malfoy Manor. They all put the things they bought away before coming back down again to explain in more detail what happened at Gringotts. Haden and Nikki both realized that the Malfoys were very detail oriented people. After they finished, Nikki, Haden and the Malfoys parted ways again to shower and change for dinner.

 _ **There's the chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed. Next time, expect dinner with Haden's mum.**_

 _ **-Maya**_


	13. Grey and Dinner with Kathleen

The Malfoys, Haden and Nikki arrived at Malfoy Manor and instantly a house elf popped in and took their cloaks. They walked into the living room and sat down. Haden and Nikki took a small loveseat while the Malfoys took the couch across from them. Nikki leaned against Haden's chest and smiled up at him. Before they could start a conversation, Nikki gasped. Haden recoiled and looked at her with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"We forgot to check if your the heads to any houses! I can't believe it. As much as I like Gringotts, I'd much rather be doing other things."

"That's okay. We could go back another day."

"Actually, after I told you to check with the goblins, I looked in a book to see if we could do it on our own. There is a spell we could do and that way you don't have to go to Gringotts." Lucius said.

"Really?" Nikki asked hopefully.

"Yes, we could do it now if you would like."

"Oh no, we are going to Kathleen's tonight and we have to get ready." Narcissa said. Draco nodded.

"Yeah and I thought we were going to play Quidditch today Haden." Draco said in mock annoyance. Haden rolled his eyes at his friend.

"It will only take a few minutes and we have hours before Kathleen wants us at the manor. Besides, this gives you time to do Christmas preparations. I know for a fact you two still have wrapping to do." Lucius said smirking at their annoyance.

"But I thought you said Misty was doing the wrapping." Draco said.

"Now Draco, you should just go do what your dad says." Nikki said slyly.

Draco walked off muttering some vulgar words at his to best friends while Narcissa kissed her husband and hugged the two teens before walking off as well. Lucius smiled at the antics before turning to the two teens, who at the moment were sitting rather close. He smiled to himself, happy for them before pulling out a book.

"Now, for this to work, I need to take a drop of your blood Haden. . After I say the spell, it should take no time for the names to appear on the paper. Keep in mind that Haden, your father isn't exactly 'dead', so if and when he comes back, he will regain all of the rights to these houses and you will become the heir."

"Wait, why isn't Haden's mum the head of these families while Haden's father is… unavailable? You just said that I was also gaining these titles, so why wouldn't she take the head position?" Nikki asked.

"Good question. You see in wizarding society, males are still seen as the sole heirs of the house. The oldest male becomes the head of house, while the wife and sisters just become memebers of said house. Nikki, being the newest Mrs. Haden Riddle gives you a great deal of power but not the full deal. Kathleen will never have that much power, she can run the manor and certain things, but she will never be high up within the politics of society."

"That's… that's awful. Why can't woman become the head of their house. What if they're are only girls born?" Nikki asked.

"If girls are only born then the line dies out. The girl marries to another family and the name is lost forever."

"I'm not even going to let this one start on how awful that is but can we just get on with this. We can talk about woman's rights later." Haden said, pointing at Nikki. When he saw the hurt in her eyes he clarified.

"I think it is an important issue, but right now we have to find out what houses I'm head of so we can see if I have any power politically." He said, taking hold of her hand. She smiled and nodded.

Lucius handed them a small dagger. They each sliced their hand and put some blood on the parchment in front of them. Lucius then healed they're hands before muttering a few words under his breath, much like Bill Weasley did when breaking their glamours. The parchment glowed a bright yellow and lifted in the air. It did that for a moment before dropping on the table again. Lucius stopped muttering before picking up the parchment and reading it. His eyes went wide before handing it to them. Nikki grabbed it and held it in front of Haden and herself.

 _Head of House Of:_

 _Riddle: Via Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 _Gaunt: Via Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 _Slytherin: Via Tom Marvolo Riddle_

 _Grey: Via Kathleen Claire Riddle nee Grey_

They read over the four names and nodding. Looking up, they see Lucius' confused and shocked expression.

"Uncle Cias', what's wrong?" Nikki asked. He shook his head, grabbed the paper from them and then looked back up, the same expression shining on his face

"That's why Kathleen never mentioned her maiden name. She's a Grey." Lucius muttered to no one in particular, but the two teens heard.

"What's so important about the Grey line?" Nikki asked.

"The Grey's were one of the most important pureblood families ever. No one ever talks about them because of what happened."

"What exactly happened?" Haden asked hesitantly. Lucius cringed a bit before nodding.

"The Grey's were like wizard royalty. They had so much power and influence that they could essentially get away with murder without getting convicted. 35 years ago, they were at their peak of power. No one could tough them but a bloody fire went and killed them in their manor. Everyone thought that the line died then and there, but Kathleen lived apparently. She would've been about a four years old then."

"I still don't understand something. Why would she hide it? I mean she is a Grey. She should shout it from the rooftops. She could gain a good amount of power by just saying she is a Grey." Nikki said. Haden nodded.

"After the family died, people started to look into deals they made and people they talked to privately. The people they talked to all had dark reputations. Certain deals they had all pointed towards them supporting Grindelwald and or the Dark Lord. If she came out as a Grey, she might as well walk right into Azkaban."

"But she didn't do anything! She was four when they died!" Haden screamed, standing up. Nikki grabbed his arm and pulled the fuming boy back down, rubbing circles on his back.

"Doesn't matter. Somehow, and I don't know how, the ministry will find a way to put her in Azkaban. The ministry doesn't care. Neither does anybody else. All everyone cares about is the fact she was part of an extremely dark family. A closet one at that."

"I don't like it. When dad comes back, we're going to let come out to the world as a Grey. I don't care what it takes." Haden said angrily. Nikki smiled and took his hand.

"Alright you do that but right now we have to get ready before my wife comes in and kills us for not being ready." Lucius said with a chuckle.

The three got up and walked to the stairs. After walking up the stairs, Lucius turned right and walked down the corridor towards the master suite. Haden and Nikki walked over towards their rooms. Haden kissed Nikki before she headed into her room. Haden watched her for a moment and then walked to his room, closing the door behind him.

Nikki walked out of her room wearing a royal blue dress. It was simple but perfect on her. It hugged her impending curves perfectly and flowed to right before the knees, flaring out before the hips. Her hair was loosely hanging, going down her back. She was wearing a pair of white and blue shoes. Her makeup, although there wasn't much, was still there. She walked down the hall to her boyfriend's room. _Husband. Not boyfriend. Got to get used to that one._ She knocked twice before the brown haired boy walked out. He was wearing a pair of nicely fitted blue robes. She smiled at him and his eyes looked her up and down.

"You never cease to amaze me of how beautiful you are." Haden said pulling her into his arms. She blushed and kissed him on the mouth. They got lost in the moment and continued kissing until they heard groaning from behind them.

Walking towards them was the blond that was their best friend. He was wearing green dress robes that fit him perfectly as well. He sauntered over to them, a grimace on his face.

"I understand your married but do you really have to do that every time I see you?" Draco said, grimacing. They chuckled at their friends antics before Nikki grabbed both boys arms and pulled them towards the stairs.

"Uh, Nik, your lip gloss is..." Draco said smiling while pointing at her face. She cursed before pulling a hand mirror out and re applying her lip gloss. She turned to Haden and wiped the smudged lip gloss off his mouth. Draco was laughing throughout the whole thing.

They arrived towards the front of the manor. Narcissa and Lucius were already there. They all stepped towards the fireplace and one by one they shouted Riddle Manor.

The five of them popped out of the fireplace one by one, only to be met by a house elf. He pointed them towards a large room. Opening the doors, they were met by a lovely sight. There was a large, elegant table in the middle of the room. A chandelier hanging from the ceiling. On the table, there was six places set, with candles going down the table. On the walls, there were many portraits. Some were quiet while others were talking quietly, wondering who the new people were. Right then they were about to call a house elf to find Kathleen, a elegant looking woman walked in.

Kathleen was wearing a long green strapless dress. It hugged her curves perfectly snd went to the floor. One side had a slit on the leg, showing off her tanned legs. Her ebony hair was falling down her back. It was strait and it looked soft. She had light makeup on. Her hells clicked as she walked towards her guests. Seeing Haden, she furrowed her brows in confusion as to why her looked different. Then looking at Nikki, she got even more confused. Seeing her confused expression, Haden took charge.

"We'll explain everything soon mum. Let's just sit down first." He said walking over to his mother before hugging her and sitting down in his seat at the table.

Twenty minutes later, they explained everything they just learned. Kathleen paled when she heard the fact that they knew who she was.

"So let me get this strait. You two are married, you know who my family is, your the head of house for Slytherin, Gaunt, Riddle and Grey, and Dumbledore put glamours on you two so you wouldn't find out about your heritage. Merlin, things just got much more interesting. About my family, do I need to ask that none of you let anyone know of this information?"

"You can trust us. We love Nikki and Haden and I know that they would be crushed if their mother, mother in-law, and godmother got put in Azkaban." Narcissa said smiling. Nikki, listening to the satement frowned in confusion.

"Wait, godmother? I never knew anything about godmother." Nikki said. Kathleen looked at the Malfoys.

"You didn't tell her? I thought she knew." She said.

"We… forgot." Lucius said.

"I thought you told her!" Narcissa exclaimed, glaring at her husband. He shrugged. Kathleen rolled her eyes before turning to Nikki.

"Yes, I'm your godmother and Tom is your godfather." She said, smiling at Nikki. Nikki then got up and walked over to her new godmother. She hugged Kathleen before walking back over to her place next to Haden, who was beaming.

"Anyways, I didn't just ask for you all to come over so I could get to know my son, I also wanted to invite everyone over for Christmas." She said. The Malfoys looked at each other, as if talking in their heads, while Nikki and Haden looked at them expectantly.

"We were actually hoping to do Christmas at out manor this year, but would you ind coming over to out home? If not, I'm sure we can work something out."

"That sounds brilliant. I would love to." Kathleen said.

Dinner went by peacefully. After they finished, they retired to the living room where the six sat and talked for hours. AT around 11:00 pm, The Malfoy's, Nikki and Haden decided to go home. They said their goodbye's to Kathleen before making their way back to Malfoy manor. Nikki, Haden and the three Malfoys went to bed with smiles on their faces.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Next chapter expect Christmas.**

 **-Maya**


	14. Christmas

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be going over all of the chapters and updating a few mistakes. They will be grammar/spelling related. Also the things I let you know I wanted to change will now be changed officially.**

The morning Christmas arrived, almost everyone was running around like crazy. Draco still hadn't finished his wrapping. Narcissa was helping the house elves with food. Haden was in his bedroom looking over his gifts, making sure he didn't forget anything, while Nikki was trying to keep calm about the gift she was giving Haden. __Lucius was the only one not running around. He sat in the sitting room, watching his insane family with a glass of pumpkin juice in his hand. He finished his wrapping and preparing a few days ago and he thought this was amusing. Eventually he got annoyed so he got up and fetched Haden and Nikki, who were just coming out of their rooms, presents in hand. They levitated them, using wandless magic, to the tree before sitting down next to it.

"When did you two get so good at wandless magic?" Lucius asked. Since the visit at Gringotts a week ago, the kids had been distant and had been working together a good amount.

"Yesterday. You know, when you were panicking about Christmas along with the rest of us?" Nikki said with a smirk. Lucius rolled his eyes before going off to fetch Naricissa and Draco.

Haden and Nikki sat in silence for a few moments before Haden decided to break it.

"What are we going to do?" Haden said, looking down. Nikki scooted closer to him, taking a hold of his hand. He looked up at her. She had a frown on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, we have two founders as out ancestors, loads of money, natural animagus', occulemency, legilimency, and a crap load of other things. How the bloody hell are we supposed to live our ives normally now? Not to mention our parents are the most feared witches and wizards in Britian. One of mine is… unavailable, while your are in jail. We won't ever have a peaceful moment." Haden rambled on. He was about to go on, but Nikki silenced him with a kiss.

"Hey, don't worry about that now. We can figure all this out later. Right now, I want to spend Christmas with my boyfriend and family."

"But-"

"No buts. Lets enjoy this day and dinner with you mum, and in a couple days, when we go back to Hogwarts, we can figure all this out." He finally agreed.

"Hey, can we at least figure out our animagus form?" Haden asked. Nikki smiled.

"Yes. I did a little research on the topic. According to it, natural animagus' have four forms. One land, one water, one air, and one unique to their personality. Some people are sly, making them a fox. Some might be leaders, fierce and scary so they would be a lion. Unlike the average person who has to train to become a animagus, we can most likely do it on out first try, and choose out animals for the water, air and land ones." She took a breath and Haden laughed. She glared before continuing.

"That means all we have to do is choose our three animals and transform. For the fourth one we have to clear out mind of everything and then transform again. How about we do it tomorrow?" She said.

"Sounds good. Oh, finally. I know Draco is a slow wrapper, but that took forever." Haden aid as the three Malfoys walked into the room. Draco scowled, Lucius laughed, and Narcissa shook her head, though she had a small smile on her face from the friendly banter.

"How about we open presents. The house elves are finishing dinner now and Kathleen will be over in a few hours." Naricissa said. They nodded.

"Alright, kids your first."

Draco walked over to the tree before handing out all the presents. Haden, Nikki and Draco each got 5 presents, while the adults got four. Haden and Nikki each gave each other two, and Draco's parents gave him two. Draco picked up the one from Nikki. He ripped open the square box. Inside the wrapping was two things. One was a book on Quidditch plays and tactics and the other was a pair of chaser gloves. He smiled before standing and hugging his cousin. He then opened Haden's present, which was chocolate frogs, and Draco's favorite joke from Zonko's. It was a small pellet that when eaten, gave you a pigs tail and snout.

"I thought you could use it on someone who upset you." The two boys shared a look, which Nikki knew well. She didn't say anything though, wanting the victim to get what was coming to him.

Draco then opened the three presents from his parents. One was the newest broom on the market, the Nimbus 2000. The second was six tickets to the next Puddlemore United game. The seats were in a box.

"This one is really for all three of you. You can take two friends. I know you don't like Quidditch Nikki so we're requiring the boys bring one of your closest friends and to do whatever you want after the game. I will be going with you, and I'll make sure they live up to it." Lucius said. The boys paled for a moment. Draco shook it off first and started unwrapping the third one. Inside the third one was a new pair of dress robes. They were black, tailored and very expensive.

"For a special occasion." Was all Narcissa said.

Nikki went next. She got one from each Malfoy and two from Haden. She opened the Malfoy's presents first. Draco's present was a book on the history of the Black family. She smiled and was about to open the book before her boyfriend grabbed it and put it aside, knowing she wouldn't close it afterwards. She frowned but continued on. Narcissa's present was a dress. It was red with a black rose on the hip. She held it up to herself, flicked her hand and it was on her body. The dress fell to the floor, was sleeveless, and hugged her budding curves.

"That was one of your mum's old dresses. It was the most modest one I could find in your size. Bella was a but bigger then you but your both close. She wore that to every Death Eater meeting when she was younger. I hope you love it." Narcissa said with a smile. Nikki hugged the dress to her body before walking over to the oder woman and hugging her.

Nikki then opened Lucius' gift. Inside the box was a locket. The Lestrange and Black family crests were engraved on it. Inside was the same picture she found in her vault. She put it around her neck, with Haden's help and hugged Lucius and Draco.

Next she opened Haden's gifts. The first one was small and in a rectangular box. Inside was a necklace. The emblem was a small silver and green dragon. There were emeralds for eyes. Wrapped around the dragon's body was a snake. A blue snake. Hermione put it on herself and looked down.

"I know you have a lot of necklaces and this looks expensive, but I found this in one of my vaults and I thought it would be perfect for you. I also got Uncle Cius to put some charms on it. One will make sure that it never falls off. Another will have an emergency portkey to my mum's manor. The last one is connected to my ring." He gestured towards his Riddle Head of House ring.

"Basically it will tell me if your in trouble. To activate the portkey you have to touch the snake and then say 'Forever'." He said. She smiled.

"I love it, thank you." She was about to move on to giving her presents to him, but before she could he stopped her.

"Wait, you have one more present. I couldn't keep it down here, so give me a moment." He ran upstairs, and about three minutes later he stuck his head in the doorway.

"Nikki, close you eyes and don't open them until I say so." He said. She did what he asked. When he was certain she wan't looking he walked in the room with a small kitten. He had strawberry blond fur and was quite chubby. To someone who didn't appreciate cats, they would have said he was ugly. To Haden, he was perfect and he knew Nikki would think the same. He walked over to Nikki and sat in front of her.

"Alright, you can open them." She opened her eyes and when she saw the cat, she instantly starting tearing up.

"You got me a kitten?" She said in a whisper. He nodded before handing the kitten over to his wife. She took the kitten and hugged him.

"What are you naming him?" Draco asked, smiling.

"Crookshanks. I don't know why, but I like the name." They all smiled at the name. She gave the cat to Draco, who instantly liked the cat, and stood up. Haden did as well. She hugged him before pulling back and kissing him square on the lips. They stayed like that for a moment before someone cleared their throat.

"As much as I love that you two are together, I don't want to see my two best friends snogging on Christmas day, Draco said, still holding Crookshanks. They rolled their eyes.

"Your turn." Nikki said to Haden.

Haden ended up getting a pair of seeker gloves from Lucius, a tailored set of robes from Narcissa and some candy and a Quidditch book from Draco. When it came to Nikki's gifts, there was a small box and a large one. He went for the small one first but she stopped him.

"No, that one is last." She said. He nodded before reaching for the larger box. He opened it up and inside was a book. On the cover was a picture. There was three people, one he knew was his mother. The other two were different. One was a tall man. He had dark brown hair, emerald green eyes with a small shade of purple within, muscular frame, and was holding a child. A boy. Himself he presumed. On the bottom of the photo it read in bold letters 'Tom Marvolo Riddle, Kathleen Claire Riddle, and their new son Haden Carlton Riddle.' He smiled at Nikki.

"Thank you. It means so much that you found this." He said. She shook her head.

"Open it you goof." She said.

He opened the book. Inside were lots of pictures of his mum, dad and other family or friends. A photo of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange holding Nikki next to his parents and him was there. A picture of his mother, right after he was born. There was even a picture of his parents at school. Halfway through looking through the book, he started to tear up. He closed it suddenly and bolted over to where Nikki sat, playing with Crookshanks and doing her best to watch as well. He scooped up the cat, set him down on the sofa and grabbed Nikki. He picked her up and hugged her with as much love he could feel for her. He cried in her hair, muttering 'Thank you's' and 'I love you's'. They stayed like that for quite some time, until a meow from Crookshanks brought them out of their own little world. Nikki wiped his eyes and gestured for the last present.

He walked back over to the small box, an arm still around Nikki's waist. Picking it up, he tore the wrapping open. Inside was what looked like a ring box. Opening it up, he saw a beautiful emerald and sapphire ring. Written on the inside were the words 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. On the ring itself was a snake design. The snake itself slithered around. He looked at Nikki, about to give her another hug when she went into an explanation.

"I found this in the Riddle vault. I flooed you mum earlier asking about it. She said it was his ring and he used to wear it everywhere. She said that he said that once you were old enough, the ring would go to you. I asked if I could give it to you for Christmas and she agreed… There is one more thing you might want to know about it. The snake on the top doesn't just move for the hell of it. When you speak in parseltongue and say 'Raina', the snake will actually become a snake. Try it."

" _Raina."_ He said in parseltongue. Sure enough a blue and green snake came to life. It was about 5 feet long, sparkling blue and green, it had glowing red eyes, and was very wide. The snake looked at its surroundings before speaking.

" _You're not Tom. Where is he?"_ It asked.

" _My name is Haden. Tom is my father and he is… unavailable. Your name is Raina, correct."_ Haden hissed in perfect parseltongue. The snake actually nodded.

" _Yes. Hello Haden. I guess that makes you my new guardian. Please tell me when Tom is back though, I miss him dearly."_ She said

" _Certainly. This is my wife Nikki Lestrange. We were soul bonded. And these are Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy. Would you like to stay out or go back to the ring."_ Haden asked.

" _Stay out please. Tell your wife and friends it is nice to meet them."_

"Her name is Raina and she says it's nice to meet you. _Raina, there is also a cat named Crookshanks, make sure you play nice. I don't want my wife up my arse because her husband's pet snake killed her cat."_

" _Don't be absurd. I love cats, Tom does too."_

" _Good, then I guess we should figure out a way that my wife and friends can speak to you. We have to go to dinner soon so you will have to get back in the ring for that. How do you do that anyways?"_

" _Just ask me to go back and I will. As for you family speaking to me, your wife might be able to, due to her marriage and soul bond, but I'm not sure about the Malfoys."_

" _That's okay but right now I need to change so we can figure all this out later."_

" _Alright."_

"She is perfectly fine with you all and Crookshanks, but right now I think we all need a shower and to change. And Nikki, thank you again." He said. She nodded and hugged him before the three Malfoys, two Riddles, Raina and Crookshanks went upstairs to get ready for dinner and the arrival of Kathleen Riddle.

 **Hey guys, I know I said I wouldn't be posting for a few weeks, but I just figured out that I wrote this and never posted it. Oops. ;) Hope you enjoyed though.**

 **-Maya**


	15. The Black Haired Beauty

**Hey guys, I'm back from abroad and hopefully I'll be updating more. Thanks for the support and now on with the chapter.**

Kathleen arrived to Malfoy Manor at 7:30 and dinner passed peacefully. Haden and Nikki told her about the presents they each got. Kathleen brought the two each a present as well. Haden got some of his father's old trinkets and clothing. Nikki on the other hand got a story book. Kathleen said that her parents would read that to her before she was taken. Kathleen also gave her a promise that she would help get her best friends out of Azkaban once her husband retuned.

After a wonderful dinner and some light conversation, Haden introduced Raina to his mother and the snake took a liking to the older witch. They chatted for what seemed like hours before Kathleen too her leave. She hugged her son, his wife and her friends good night and flooed home.

Haden, Nikki and the Malfoys then went to bed, waiting for the next day when they would start getting ready to go back to Hogwarts.

The next morning, the manor was as quiet as ever. The three Malfoys and two Riddles were asleep and the house elves had a day off. That was until Raina decided it was a good idea to wake Haden up. **(AN: Raina can come out of the ring when ever she wishes as long as Haden is alone or with people he trusts.)**

" _Haden. Haden. Master. Haden. Riddle. Haden Carlton Riddle."_ Raina hissed in parseltongue, curling up to Haden's side.

"Mhmm. What? One more minute Nikki." He mumbled. The snake shook her head. She didn't understand any of that but she knew it wasn't him getting up. She slip up his body before coming right up to his face.

" _Haden. Wake up."_ Still getting no answer, she shook her head before saying something that would surely get him up.

" _Haden, Nikki is hurt."_ He shot up at this, knocking the snake off him.

"What! Where? I'll kill whoever did it!" He said.

" _Stop. Nikki isn't hurt, I just needed to get you up."_ Raina hissed. Haden looked outraged.

" _You scared me half to death you daft snake! I should… I should lock you outside. Yeah that's reasonable."_

" _Oh shut it. You're not locking me anywhere. Besides, I thought of a way to let Nikki talk to me."_

" _How?"_ He asked, completely forgetting the reason for his earlier anger.

" _There is a potion that will make her speak parseltongue. It will only work for people related to you or your betrothed. In this case, your wife. So the Malfoy's wont' be able to take it."_

" _That's great. I do feel bad fro Draco though. How do we do the potion?"_

" _It's very complicated, we may need Kathleen's help. I recall she was excellent at potions."_

" _Brilliant. I will let her know right away. I will go tell Nikki now. Do you want to go out to hunt?"_

" _Yes."_ The snake slithered out the door a Haden opened it. She went down the many flights of stairs until she went out through a door made for Crookshanks. Meanwhile, Haden put on some black pants, a white button up shirt with a green sweater over and some shoes and waked over to Nikki's room, not even bothering to fix his impossible hair. He knocked and waited. She opened the door dressed in some muggle jeans, a blue sweater. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun.

"Morning beautiful." Haden said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Morning handsome, come in." She said after returning the kiss. He walked into his wife's room, which was in perfect condition, unlike his messy one. One day without the elves and his room is already a mess.

"So, Raina woke me up today with some interesting news." He said as they settled on the bed. Nikki was leaning against Haden with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. She said there is a potion that will make you able to speak parseltongue. My mum can make it. The catch is that the Malfoys won't be able to take it because they aren't related to me or my father."

"I feel bad for Draco, I know how much he would love to speak to Raina. Maybe your father will have a way once we get him back."

"Yeah maybe. Anyways, are you ready to go back to Hogwarts?" She smiled widely.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait. The library, the classes, and I get to see Daphne again. I missed her. By the way, we aren't letting her in on any of this right?"

"No. I guess we could tell her we're dating, but I want to wait on everything else."

"Fine by me." She then leaned up to kiss him. He responded happily. They were about to get lost in a snog session when Raina decided to show up.

" _I do not need to see that."_ She hissed. The two kids broke apart and Haden glared at his snake.

" _You have a way at coming at the worst times."_ He hissed.

" _It's a talent. Anyways, come on you two, we have to get to the train station."_

"What she say?" Nikki asked.

"We have to get to the train station. _Back in the ring you."_ Raina went back into her ring while the two Riddles staring getting ready. Haden went back to his room, grabbed his trunk and heading towards the front room, where the Malfoys and Nikki were already waiting. They headed towards the fireplace and flooed to the train staton. Walking out of the fireplace, they saw the giant red train. Hugging Narcissa and Lucius goodbye, the three kids moved to a compartment. The had a small run in with the red menace that was Ron Weasley, but kept moving anyhow. Finding a compartment, they settled down. Nikki started reading a book while Draco and Haden played exploding snap.

"Remember, we're Harry and Hermione now Draco. We don't want Dumbledork to know we know about everything." Nikki said.

"Won't people notice how you two changed, physically?" Draco asked.

"No. Mum put a spell on us so that made are appearance stay the same to everyone expect people relted to us and the Malfoys.." Haden said. Draco nodded before they returned to their game. Suddenly the compartment door opened. Standing there was a girl. She was their age with black robes on. There was no house sign, which made Nikki confused. Haden was confused about something else. As he looked this girl over, he could help but notice that she looked a lot like his mother.

"Is it just me or does she look like my mum?" Haden whispered to Nikki. She nodded before asking the girl if she would like to sit. The girl came in and sat next to Draco, who was blushing. Haden raised an eyebrow, and laughed slightly.

Nikki looked the girl over and could't help but admit that she did look at lot like Kathleen. She was about 5'5, had pitch black hair and blue eyes. Her nose was small and buttony just like Kathleen's and you could see that when the girl got older, she would look just a beautiful as Kathleen is.

"What's your name?" Draco asked, finally looking at the girl.

"Ariana Grey." She said.

 **I love cliffhangers, don't you? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for your patience on the updates.**

 **-Maya**


	16. Draco Spots a Carrow

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter of Out For Blood: Year One. Hope you enjoy.**

Ariana Grey walked with her mother through the crowded train station. They reached the wall that had the numbers 9 and 10. Standing in between, Ariana smiled and looked up at her mother. Even at 40, her mother was beautiful. She had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a button nose and curves woman her age would die for.

"All right Ari. I can't go any farther. Be good, study hard, make friends, and remember what you father said. To-"

"To be a Grey, you have to act like a Grey. I know mum. I just wish he was here." Ariana smiled sadly, remembering her father who died three years ago.

"Me too Ari, me too. Anyways, come here." She said, opening her arms to her daughter. Ariana went into them gladly before pushing her cart towards the wall. She ran through before heading towards the large train. Getting her trunk put away, she sent her owl Gryff out to follow the train. Walking along the corridor, she looked through the windows, seeing that almost all the compartments were full. She started to get worried when she came across a compartment with three people. From what she could see, there was two boys and a girl. The brown haired boy had a girl leaning onto him. She was reading while he played a game. Across from the two was a blond haired boy. She looked him over. He was tall, pale and had the most amazing blond hair. It was messy, but it suited him. She opened the door and said,

"May I come in?" The brown haired girl nodded after hearing something from the boy she was leaning against.

"What's you name?" The girl asked.

"Ariana Grey." She knew she shouldn't use the name Grey, but she wanted to see their reactions. If they were bad, she could come up with a lie, besides maybe they were loyal to the Dark Lord. They were Slytherins. She looked at the three and saw different reactions. The cute blond boy was staring at her wide eyed. She could see a small pink tinge to his cheeks though. The brown haired boy was staring wide eyed as well, but also looked to be thinking. The girl on the other hand looked to be thinking a million things at once. She was about to say something when the brown haired boy said,

"What did you say?" He said, in a whisper she noticed.

"Ariana Grey."

"No. Not possible." He said.

"Wait, lets not jump to conclusions Harry." The girl said. She then whispered something to the boy, Harry. He nodded before turning back to Ariana.

"Not to sound offensive or anything, but what's your blood status?" He said.

"Pureblood." Harry looked at the girl.

"Hermione." He hissed. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Let me." She said.

"Who are your parents?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but I barely know you and your asking about my parents. I don't even know your full names."

"Sorry. My name is Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." She said.

"Nice to meet you. Now, why do you want to know about my parents?"

"Your name." Harry said simply.

"That's very helpful. Fine, my parents are Juliana Carrow and my father was Joseph Grey. He died a few years back. They were both pureblood."

"Did you father ever talk about other family?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question?" Harry snapped. Hermione again placed her hand on his cheek. She then kissed his and whispered something in his ear. He calmed a bit.

"Sorry. If you answer the question, we will answer all of yours."

"He said that his family was killed off in a fire and that he was the only one to get away. He said that after that he moved to America and met mum."

"Merlin. How did Kathleen not know?" Hermione said.

"Who's Kathleen?"

My mum. Kathleen Grey. I think she is you aunt." Harry said.

"What! No. Not possible. Dad said his whole family died in the fire. He said if they weren't killed in the fire, the ministry would have killed them. That's. Not. Possible." Ariana said.

"Oh it's possible. My mum had been in hiding for the past 35 years."

"Wait. Aren't you Harry Potter. The Harry Potter. The boy who lived. Your parents were Lily and James Potter, not Kathleen Grey."

Harry and Hermione shared a long look. Ariana looked over at Draco who was still looking at her. He wasn't staring anymore, just… admiring. He had a small blush on his face. She looked into his grey eyes and blushed as well. Turning back to Harry an Hermione.

"Before we tell you some things we have one question. What I your view on the Dark Lord?" Hermione asked.

"Both my parents supported him, and I will too. My dad said that he was a man to look up to and if things were different we would have stayed and fought for him. That was until you defeated him." Ariana said, her temper flaring. She didn't care that she exposed her view on things.

"Good. And he didn't defeat the Dark Lord, quite the opposite actually." Hermione said.

"First of all, my name isn't Harry Potter. My name I Haden Carlton Riddle, son of Tom and Kathleen Riddle. Kathleen Grey is my mother and I think your aunt. Tom Marvolo Riddle is The Dark Lord."

"My name isn't Hermione Granger. I'm Nikki Grace Lestrange. Haden here is my husband and Kathleen is my godfather."

"And I'm still Draco Malfoy, Nikki's cousin. Perfect as always. No crazy families to look after, or a crazy wife." He smirked. Nikki moved to hit him and he dodged. Ariana was too shocked to laugh at their antics.

They explained everything they learned about the Grey's, the Dark Lord and the soul bond.

"So let me get this strait. You two are married because of a soul bond. You grew up in an orphanage, not knowing anything about being a wizard. Your father is Lord Voldemort and you mother is my aunt. Your parents are in Azkaban and you haven't even met them. And you are perfect." She said the last part to Draco. He blushed and looked away, suddenly finding his shoes interesting. She realized her mistake and went to fix it.

"Wait… I didn't mean… no… I meant that you said you were perfect… I didn't mean that." She said blushing. Haden and Nikki shared a look and smiled.

"Yeah, sure you meant it like that." Haden said with a smirk.

"I hope you get into Slytherin." Draco said.

"Yeah me too. Mum said that it was the best house when she went here."

"It is. By the way Ariana, when we get to school, make sure you call us Harry and Hermione. No one other then you two, Draco's parents, the goblins and Kathleen know about us." Nikki said. Ariana nodded.

"Okay. And, call me Ari." She said. The three nodded.

"By the way, how are you going to hide the fact your a Grey? My mum has been in hiding since she knew people would put her in Azkaban or kill her for being a Grey." Haden said.

"After father died and we decided to move here, I took mum's maiden name. Uncle Amycus and Aunt Alecto are in Azkaban and when they get out and The Dark Lord rises, mum will officially come out to the public. Until then, my last name will scare people enough." They nodded.

"Yeah, your last name will scare people." Draco agreed. She smiled at him.

After that, the boys went back to their game while Ariana and Nikki went to talking. Draco would occasionally glance at Ariana when she wasn't looking. Little did he know, she was doing the exact same thing.

The rest of the train ride went smoothly. They arrived at Hogwarts and were ushered towards the castle. Haden, Nikki and Draco said goodbye to Ari and went to the Slytherin table. Everyone sat down and Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back students. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. Before we get to eating, we have a transfer student. She is first year, her family just moved here from France. Now we have to sort her. Please welcome Ariana Carrow." Some gasped. Dumbledore paled slightly, not knowing the transfer students name. He let Minerva handle all of that. He looked at her, he shook her head.

Ariana walked into the Great Hall. Some of the older boys looked the younger girl over. She shook her head, disgusted. Getting to the front of the Great Hall, she sat on the stool and the professor put the hat on her head.

" _Wow, don't you have a heritage. A Grey and a Carrow. I see you met you cousin. His father will like you. Ambitious, loyal, cunning, smart, and brave. You could go anywhere."_ The hat said.

" _Could you just sort me and not tell my life story."_ She thought back.

" _Feisty. Fine, I guess I'll put you in..._ SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. Ariana smiled and walked over to the Slytherin table, who was clapping. The other tables were quiet. She sat down between Draco and a girl introduced as Daphne.

"Now, let the feast begin." Dumbledore said.

Dinner went by quickly, and before she knew it, Ariana was in bed and sleeping soundly.

The rest of the year went by quickly and without any problems. Well, no problems other then the red headed prat Ron Weasley causing trouble for the four Slytherins. All four Slytherins ended the year with good marks. None were as high as Nikki's but they were all still great. Ariana was invited over to the Malfoys for part of the summer. She agreed instantly and asked if her mum could come. They agreed and went their separate ways. None of them knew that next year, everything would change dramatically.

 **There it is guys. Year one of Out For Blood. I know at the end it went really quick, but I thought that after I introduced Ariana, the year didn't really have anything interesting. Second Year though will be a rollercoaster.**

 **I'll be back in a few days with the next year.**

 **-Maya**


End file.
